βooк Onє: Stoяmstαя's ρяomisє
by BrizaMarii
Summary: Stormstar's life is one that has been full of danger and grief. Slowly she corrupts, but through her life she upholds one vow she made to her mother, that she would protect her sister. When judgment day comes in Starclan she is given a second chance at life because she kept her promise. But will she escape her treacherous path and change? Or will darkness claim her once more?
1. Chapter 1

_Stormstar brushed through the long grass _beneath the trees and drank in the warm scents of prey. Sunlight sliced between branches, casting dapples onto her gray-blue colored pelt. For a moment she paused, unsure of whether to stop and retreat deeper into her clan's territory, or to continue onward. A few seconds later Stormstar began walking again with sure footed paw steps. Her thick tail swayed in the gentle breeze and a half smile formed on her lips, her mouth curled back slightly which revealed gleaming fangs.

Her front paws met sand; it was the border between the clan boundaries. Her own clan, Ravenclan, controlled the forests. The neighboring clan, Seaclan, owned the beaches. Stormstar scowled at the white blazing sand. Her claws unsheathed and dug into the soft ground.

Her blue eyes flicked over towards a boulder and she bunched her muscles, preparing to spring. She leaped towards it, revealing the strength in her haunches. She smirked to herself, pleased that she still had her sense of balance despite her increasing age. None the less she was still young and strong.

A gust of wind buffeted her fur and she dug her claws into the stone, she braced herself and faced her clan mates. They looked up at her eagerly with the prospect of battle itching in their pelts. Excitement swam in their eyes and anger only fueled them with more energy.

"Today," she began fiercely, "Seaclan will fall."

Cheers erupted around her, she held up her tail calmly and the warriors became silent at her command. Stormstar continued speaking, or ranting really.

"The leader before me was weak. He foolishly let Seaclan gain power over us. But no more shall they torment us, no more shall they steal from us!" Stormstar shouted.

"I will lead this clan to prosperity once more," she mewed triumphantly. Then she flicked her ears and bounded gracefully off of the boulder. The warriors gathered around her in subtle anticipation. She lowered her silver head to discuss the battle plan.

"I want a decoy patrol of no more than five. It will be enough to cause a diversion, but we will still have the upper hand with more warriors," she stated smoothly. Her deputy Shadelight organized the decoy patrol with a mix of older and younger warriors. She nodded at her approvingly.

"Okay, the decoy patrol will come in from the South and launch a false attack. Once the Seaclan warriors are completely occupied, four more patrols of three will come in from other directions and capture sections of their camp. Then a second wave will come in to ensure victory," she announced. Everyone agreed with the battle plan fervently.

"Brackenfoot, Willowpelt, Starlingheart," Stormstar addressed several warriors, "you will capture the nursery."

"Mousewhisker, Voletail, and Ashstripe will take the elders den. Kestrelspot, Applefur, and Whitedawn will take the apprentices and medicine cats. Lastly, my patrol and Shadelight's will combine to attack the warriors," she declared. Immediately the warriors assembled themselves and prepared to launch their attack. Stormstar signaled with her tail for the decoy patrol the set out. They left with a blatant war cry and drew the attention of the Seaclan warriors. Stormstar noted smugly as the warriors were quickly surrounded by victorious Seaclan cats. Seaclan was oblivious to the oncoming storm.

Then she motioned for the other patrols to capture their assigned sections. The cats stealthily stalked across the sand. Stormstar's belly fur brushed against shells as she led her cats closer and closer to the camp.

The salty air burned her eyes and made her pink nose crack but she persisted onward. Then she was surging forward with her own cats hot on her tail. They emerged into the camp and wasted no time in surrounding the chaotic warriors. She could see shock and surprise etched onto their faces. However, they quickly regained their bearings and began to fight back. Her canines met flesh and she heard a howl of pain, but she only bit down harder. Eventually she released the writhing cat and a trail of crimson stained her lips. She licked the blood away before launching herself back into the fray. Stormstar lurched around and scratched at any cat near her. Her fangs grabbed at someone's scruff and she violently shook them.

The cat shrieked and struggled free, its white dappled fur was ragged and torn. It stared at Stormstar for a heartbeat before streaking away. Its white fur disappeared across the sand. She was distracted by the fleeing warrior, and another cat took that to its advantage. Stormstar was bowled over by a tremendous weight. Her and her attacker went flying across the camp ground.

The tom raked his claws across her exposed stomach before she landed a couple swift blows to the side of his head. The tom went reeling and Stormstar escaped his grasp hissing and spitting.

Almost instantly she became reoccupied with another brawl. This time she squared off against two warriors, a tom and a she cat. They appeared to be mates from the way they guarded each other's backs. Stormstar knew it would be a touch match. She narrowed her stormy blue eyes and prepared to fight for her life when a shadow flew overhead. The opposing warriors stared with open mouthed shock as the Ravenclan deputy landed gracefully beside Stormstar. Stormstar smiled at the now evenly matched duel. Her deputy and sister Shadelight hurled herself at the tom while Stormstar battled with the she cat.

Tufts of tabby fur were wrenched off of the she cat, the fur drifted about on the breeze in an almost gentle way. Stormstar then closed her eyes and lowered her sharp fangs to the cat's throat; she prepared to deal the killing bite when a defiant roar made her open your eyes.

"If you are going to kill me at least have the decency to look me in the eyes while you do it," the she cat snarled viciously.

Stormstar obliged by clamping down on her throat with opened eyes. She watched the shock fade from the warriors gaze, a glazed look rested on her face and Stormstar withdrew from the cat. Her body was already growing cold. She looked around the tattered remains of the Seaclan camp. Her proud warriors remained victorious as they herded the Seaclan cats into a tight huddle.

"Ravenclan," Stormstar yowled for attention. All eyes focused on her. "We have won this war; take the Seaclan prisoners back to our camp!"

She watched with a vivid gaze as her cats lead the straggled group of prisoners away from the beaches and towards the looming forest. Tall pine trees and wide oaks greeted her as she followed behind. Shadelight fell into step beside her. They had no need for words; they understood each other perfectly well. Shadelight and Stormstar silently gazed at their forest as the air of victory settled around them.

The instant the Ravenclan camp was in view the sounds of cheers drowned out all other forest noises. Stormstar wanted her clan mates to see her first so she moved ahead of her warriors and lead them into the camp. The cheers intensified.

Stormstr allowed the celebrations to continue and she simply groomed her fur while waiting for the clamor to die down. All of the blood and dirt from the previous battle were wiped away, leaving Stormstar as impeccable as ever.

Stormstars gaze traveled about the camp lazily. It was placed in a grove of sycamore trees that was slightly elevated from the rest of the forest floor. White stones surrounded the camp, building the perfect wall. The elders den was constructed out of a fallen tree. The nursery was beside it, tucked snugly in between two gigantic boulders. A curtain of lichens concealed the entrance. The warriors den was hidden inside of a holly bush on the other side of the elders den. Moss covered the ground beneath the bush, making comfortable nests. To the right of the warriors den was the apprentices den. The apprentice den was underground, located in a cavern dug out by fox's moons ago. On the far side of camp was the medicine at and leaders den. The medicine cat den was at the base of a sycamore tree, its roots held storage's of herbs. Directly above it was the leaders den, placed expertly inside of a giant hollow in the tree.

Stormstar blinked slowly, realizing she had become lost in her thoughts. She quickly walked to her den and jumped into the tree. She let out a rumbling purr as she watched her clan mates below. Then she let out a subtle roar which demanded attention.

"All cats who are old enough to fight their own battles gather here beneath the high tree for a clan meeting," she announced. The cats of Raven clan situated themselves below her while keeping a stern eye on the prisoners.

"Today I would like to congratulate every cat in the clan for a job well done. The mission was executed perfectly," she started. "Our warriors fought bravely and our apprentices guarded the camp dutifully. Owlpaw, Rosepaw, and Brackenpaw please step forward."

The bewildered apprentices stumbled forward. Realization swept over their faces and they looked to their leader eagerly. Stormstar hopped down form the High Tree to be at eye level with the apprentices.

"Owlpaw, today you lead the younger apprentices in a very important mission. You protected the camp while all of the warriors were away. For that you have earned your warrior name," Stormstar smiled softly, all of the venom disappeared from her gaze.

"Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan mates, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Owlpaw mewed with conviction. His chest was pushed out like he was about to burst with pride. Stormstar stifled and snicker of laughter, apprentices never ceased to amuse her.

"Owlpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Owleyes for your diligence and keen eyesight. Under Starclan's watchful eye you are now accepted as a full warrior of Ravenclan." Stromstar said before stooping down to rest her muzzle on the cats shoulder. In turn he respectfully licked her shoulder before breaking apart and standing back to allow his companions to be named as well.

"Rosepaw, despite your young age you are one of the most skilled fighters Ravenclan has ever seen. I hope no one will doubt your loyalty and power simply because of your gentle appearances. There is a fire lurking inside of you. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan mates, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Rosepaw whispered fiercely. Her green eyes were wide with the praise from her clan leader.

"From this moment on you shall be known as Rosethorn. You make look soft but your claws are as sharp as thorns. We welcome you as a full warrior of Ravenclan."

Stormstar rested her chin on Rosethorn's brown dappled muzzle while the newly named warrior licked her shoulder. Then Stormstar turned to the last apprentice to be named.

"Brackenpaw, you have shown devotion and courage to Ravenclan ever since your first wily escapade from the nursery. I know that you will make an excellent warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stormstar demanded gently. Brackenaw met her intense stare evenly.

"I do," he declared.

"From this moment on you shall be named Brackenclaw." He licked her shoulder as she rested her chin on his muzzle. And with that the clan began chanting their names.

"Owleyes! Rosethorn! Brackenclaw!" Ravenclan chorused.

"Now, instead of sitting vigil these new warriors will guide our Seaclan hostages to the prisoner den which they had constructed while we were away at battle," Stormstar mewed, flicking her tail and sending the new warriors scampering away. The defiant Seaclan cats were forced into a pit which had been dug out of the ground earlier that day. The watchful new warriors guarded the pit as though their lives depended on it.

The rest of the clan walked over to the hefty fresh kill pile which had recently been stocked up. Each cat selected their own piece of prey and the celebratory feast began. Stormstar selected a thrush for herself, she began to devour the plump bird with famished gulps. Shadelight calmly padded over to her side and sat down next to her sister. Shadelight ate her own magpie quickly and waited patiently for Stormstar to finish her meal. Once both piles of bones were discarded they turned to each other to discuss plans to further Ravenclans grasp of power.

"Today Seaclan fell. Next I presume you will target our other neighboring clan, Cedarclan," Shadelight mused.

"I am aware." Stormstar retorted. Shadelight smiled good naturedly at her sister's natural sour attitude. However Stormstar always wore a proud smile in front of her clan.

"I'm simply curious what you plan to do with the prisoners in the meantime," Shadelight yawned like the topic really didn't' even interest her. "They are dead weight right now; they'll never agree to follow you." Shadelight continued, stretching lazily on her side.

"I will make them loyal. All I need to do is strike fear into their cowardly hearts. Execute the leader and deputy tonight. When the clan has no one left to follow they will turn to me." Stormstar decided. Shadelight nodded and slunk away to do the dark deed. Stomstar turned back to the pile of bones which was the remnants of her prey. She quickly buried the bones, as was a tradition of Ravenclan.

There was a legend a long time ago of a cat, a nameless cat who was in every sense, ordinary. But this cat was hunting one day when he saw a raven eating worms and seeds off of the ground. The raven was utterly oblivious so the cat crept forward to kill the raven. But right before the cat could make the killing leap the raven took to the air and circled above the cats head just out of reach.

"If you kill a raven you shall be cursed!" the bird squawked before flying higher until it was out of sight. The cat shakily walked away, traumatized by the strange encounter with the black bird. However the next day the only prey the cat could find were ravens. He didn't kill any of the birds though. But the next day once again there was no other prey to hunt except for ravens. The cat became so hungry he decided he didn't care if he was cursed. He hunted one of the ravens and killed it, but when he went to bite into the flesh he found it ridden with maggots even though he had just killed it. He looked up and the raven he was met before was perched in front of him. The raven and the cat stared at each other for a moment before the raven took to flight. The cat abandoned the rotting carcass of the bird and made its way back to its nest. But the curse had been activated; now whatever prey he caught became soiled with maggots. The cat slowly began to starve. He realized he had to find a way to break the curse or die.

The very next morning the raven was waiting outside of the cats den for him.

"To break the curse you must bury the bones of the fallen, show no disrespect or the curse will live on in you and your kin forever," the raven crooned. The cat was unsure of what he was supposed to do. What had the raven meant by burying the bones of the fallen? The cat decided his best chance of breaking the curse was the find the raven he had killed and to bury it. He relocated its rotting corpse and buried it under a thicket of brambles.

He never saw the raven again, but his curse had been lifted. In honor of the raven he had killed the cat took the name Raven, and went on to create Ravenclan. But that is another story entirely.

Stormstar stared at where the buried bones lay for a moment before retreating to her own den. The night air had long since turned bitter and cold. Just like her.


	2. Chapter 2

The first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon, awakening Stormstar instantly. Her blue eyes blinked open slowly, savoring the warmth granted by the rising sun. Then she hurriedly groomed her silver fur until it shimmered with a glossy tint. She bounded out of her tree and rushed over to the prisoner den. Shadelight was summoning the deputy and leader from the den already.

Shadelight's multicolored eyes glowed indifferently towards the prisoners impending execution. One of her eyes was a pale yellow while the other was a deep violet. Her different eyes were always a bit peculiar to Stormstar but no one seemed to notice. Stormstar slowed to a halt beside Shadelight.

"Do you really want to watch?" Shadelight whispered under her breath. Stormstar nodded tersely.

"A good leader always finishes what they start," she responded evenly. Shadelight said no more as they ushered the leader and deputy of Seaclan from the camp. Then a snarl made them stop.

"Leave my clan alone!" a voice shouted from within the pit. Its caterwauls of anger echoed throughout the camp, the cat kept chanting over and over again; _leave my clan alone_. Stormstar was at a loss for words. Who was this cat, so bold enough to openly defy her? Who would defy her when they knew it meant their death?

Stormstar's silver ears flattened against her head, her blue eyes narrowed with distaste and she stalked towards the pit with fury cackling in each paw step. She peered down inside and saw a gray Bengal cat pacing the hallowed ground, its eyes were bright and its tail was bushy. When the cat noticed Stormstar watching it hissed up at the Ravenclan leader.

"Come down here and face me you coward!" the cat challenged, there was no fear in her voice. Only remorse…

Stormstar couldn't sit idly by and let this cat degrade her in front of her clan. She calmly ordered one of her warriors to fetch the gray she cat from the prisoner pit. The cat was dragged out of the pit and shoved roughly in front of the leader.

"What is your name?" Stormstar asked gently, her blue eyes were unusually soft. The gray she cat was wary but saw no other option than to answer.

"Ashbreeze," she murmured. "Ashbreeze is my name."

"Kneel," Stormstar ordered. All calm gentles vanished from her voice like a spark being extinguished. Ashbreeze looked slightly taken aback, then her amber eyes glowered with a mix of emotions.

"I will never kneel to the likes of you. You will never lead Seaclan!" she roared. Stormstar slashed at the older she cats muzzle. Ashbreeze winced as drops of blood formed from the new wound. Then she met Stormstar's gaze, their eyes locked together and neither averted their attention from the other. What Stormstar saw inside of Ashbreeze's amber eyes was a mystery. A swirl of different feelings lurked in the golden depths. It almost seemed like a battle going on within Ashbreeze, a war of regret, love, hate, and sorrow.

Stormstar abruptly looked down at her paws.

"Shadelight, bring this cat with the leader and deputy for the executions," she said stiffly. Shadelight immediately obliged and grabbed Ashbreeze's scruff in her jaws. Ashbreeze didn't struggle as she walked side by side with her clan's deputy and leader. The three cats moved calmly and stoically towards their death. Stormstar felt like everything was spinning out of control, she quickly composed herself and marched alongside the Seaclan cats with Shadelight flanking their other side.

"Is it really okay, do you think, to kill a medicine cat?" the deputy of Seaclan remarked under his breath. Stormstar twitched her ears in surprise.

"Ravenclan isn't composed of monsters. We must take your lives to gain control of your warriors, but we won't kill medicine cats," she defended her and her clan. The deputy snorted.

"Ashbreeze trained as a warrior for several moons many seasons ago before she left that path to become a medicine cat apprentice. Our old medicine cat died just last moon of sudden greencough. Ashbreeze took over his duties because he hadn't mentored another apprentice. She was declared a medicine cat this half-moon by Starclan themselves," he explained. Stormstar gulped but made no move to spare the medicine cat.

"Shadelight, this is far enough," she whispered. Shadelight halted the Seaclan cats and lined them up. Stormstar stood off to the side as her sister unsheathed her claws. In a neat and orderly fashion the black she cat slunk forward and sliced open the leader's throat. He let out a gurgle of pain before slumping forward. Blood pooled around his neck wound, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Then went the deputy, his last words were a declaration of Seaclan's endurance, "Seaclan will prevail Stormstar! Mark my words!"

Shadelight quickly stepped over the deputy's body as he too bleed out. Then all that remained was the medicine cat. Stormstar felt sick to her stomach but she made herself watch as Shadelight raised her claws to strike.

When Stormstar stared at Ashbreeze she felt as though she was staring at her own reflection. It was like she had met the medicine cat before in a dream. The realization hit Stormstar like a bolt of lightning, but it was too late.

"No," she whispered hoarsely. The she was propelling herself forward. "No Shadelight don't!"

Ashbreeze's eyes glazed over and crimson blood oozed from her neck.

"Mom!" she wailed and buried her nose into her mother's fur.

"It's me, your little Silverkit. Do you remember me?" she sobbed and pressed her head against her mothers, praying she would suddenly come back to life. This was _her_ mother, her long lost mother who had vanished in a storm when she was only a kit. Stormstar then slowly back away and looked at the three crumpled bodies on the ground. Ashbreeze had been killed by the same claws she gave birth too.

Shadelightlet out a choked gasp as she realized who this was and what she had just done.

"I…I didn't know!" Shadelight shouted like someone was actually listening. Then she ran forward and prodded her still mother's body.

"She's gone," Shadelight mewed simply. "Once again she just disappeared from our lives."

"But this time she won't be coming back." Stormstar cried. And then a tremor shook the silver leader. She began to shake and couldn't get herself to stop. She collapsed onto the cold ground and was swept back in time in a sea of memories. There she relived what she had tried so hard to forget, the tragic events of her past.

The nursery slowly began to fill with water. Her kit fluff grew heavy and damp with rain that leaked into the den from holes in the seaweed thatched roof. Suddenly Silverkit was hoisted into the air as her mother grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her out of the nursery by climbing out of the top of the den. She had been using that as a secret escape route for moons, she had been visiting Silverkit's Ravenclan father in secret.

Her mother deposited her on a high boulder beside the nursery before retreating back into the flooding den to fetch her sister. She watched with mounting anxiety for them to resurface. Silverkit let out an audible breath of relief as they surged upward through the hole in the seaweed roof.

Then she began to shiver as cold rain splashed against her cheek. She looked upward and saw that the sky was nearly black, swirling storms of gray clouds released their loads of water down on onto them. Lighting flashed in the distance across the ocean.

"What's gonna happen to Seaclan now?" she asked her mother nervously. She wrapped her tail around her kits shoulders comfortingly.

"I don't know Silverkit. I don't know," she whispered. Then her face hardened and she was all business.

"The water level has risen too far, we can't back track and head farther up the beach with the rest of the clan. Our only hope is to try and swim for the far shore, closer to Cedarclan," Her mother Ashbreeze murmured more to herself than to Silverkit and Shadekit.

Then Ashbreeze scooped up her two kits into her strong jaws and hurled herself into the torrent of water. Immediately salt burned Silverkit's eyes and choked her mouth. The constant roar of water filled her ears.

The three cats resurfaced quickly with Ashbreeze paddling furiously to shore with her kits in tow.

"Be brave," Ashbreeze ordered through a mouthful of fur. Silverkit nodded her head meekly and struggled to keep her nose above the water. She recalled her mother saying that to her before, her mother always seemed to be saying those words. _Be brave, be brave._

But Silverkit didn't feel brave, she was terrified and weak. She couldn't but a strong face on for her mother and her sister not matter how hard she tried. She let out whimpers of shock and cold as the ocean current tugged them away from the shore line and farther out to sea.

Then a ringing filled Silverkit's ears as a wave collapsed on top of them, forcing the three cats deep under water. The silver kit thrashed around, seeking out her mother's fur into the dark water.

When her head broke the surface mouthfuls of water leaked from her tiny jaws. She heard in the distance Ashbreeze's frantic howls.

"Shadekit! Silverkit! Where are you?"

"Mom!" Silverkit shouted back. She saw another wave rise up and crash down onto the rolling ocean farther away. She didn't hear another cry from her mother.

"Mom?" Silverkit tried again, the only sound that greeted her was the rumbling of thunder. She felt like a heavy weight had just been dropped onto her, she began to sink beneath the waves again, welcoming the cool darkness that lay below. Then sudden renewed energy coursed through her veins, sending her struggling to the surface.

"Shadekit!" she roared, calling out her sister's name. "I'll save you Shadekit." she vowed. Silverkit began forcing her way through the choppy waves; determination was all that she felt now. The loss of her mother was just a dull throbbing in the back of her mind.

The peak of a boulder lurked just above the waves, she made her was towards the boulder and snagged the slippery rock with her sharp claws. She hauled herself onto the boulder and shook out her rumpled fur. Silverkit began scanning the water, searching for her sisters black pelt among the waves.

Barley seven fox lengths away a lump of fur drifted through the current.

"Shadekit!" Silverkit shouted and dove back down into the ocean without hesitation. Her teeth found her sisters scruff and she pulled the both of them back onto the rock. Shadekit lay lifeless beside her, water pooled around the small black kits mouth.

Silverkit tilted her sister's jaw so more water poured out, and then she began kneading her chest with sheathed paws. She had seen many times the old Seaclan medicine cat revive half drowned warriors who had washed back up onto the beach.

"Come on Shadekit, wake up!" she pleaded and threw all of her weight onto her sisters fragile chest. Shadekit heaved as seaweed and water flew form her mouth in a pile of vomit. She lay there, coughing for a few moments before looking up at her sister with drowsy eyes. Silverkit nuzzled her sister and licked her fur the wrong way the warm her up, but it was no use, the freezing rain kept them both shivering.

But this time, Silverkit managed to put on a brave face for her sister.

"We have to get to shore, are you ready?" Silverkit asked. Shadekit nodded and shakily drew to her paws.

"Grab my tail in your teeth and hang on, I'll swim for us both," Silverkit ordered and extended her tail. Shadekit clamped her jaws around it and hung on as Silverkit descended back into the frothing ocean.

Her paws churned in the water as she slowly progressed towards shore with Shadekit moving limply behind her.

"We are almost there!" She shouted above the wind, Shadekit replied by biting down harder on her tail. She barley felt the pain.

A few heart beats later Silverkit's paws met sand, she shakily walked to higher ground with Shadekit leaning heavily on her shoulder. They collapsed beside the Seaclan and Ravenclan border.

"Mom always used to sneak off to meet our Ravenclan father; do you think he'll take us in?" Shadekit yawned and snuggled closer to her sister.

"I don't know Shadekit. But I do know that I will always protect you," she murmured. Shadekit's breathing eventually slowed and Silverkit knew her sister had fallen asleep. She turned her muzzle towards the ocean and watched the storm rage on.

"I promise mom, I promise I will keep her safe." Silverkit whispered, making a vow that would seal her fate forever. She broke apart from Shadekit gently, so not to wake her. Then she padded forward towards the ocean until the water lapped at her hindquarters. Then she let out a loud wail, a moan of despair.

But she only allowed herself ten seconds of grief, only ten seconds of pain before she would put her brave face on again for Shadekit.

She started counting.

"One…Two…Three…" another sob shook her body. "Four…Five…Six…" she choked back tears as she realized her grief was closing to an end. "Seven…Eight…Nine…" One last tear trickled down the side of her face as she said aloud, "Ten."


	3. Chapter 3

Silvrkit opened her eyes carefully but had to close them when the blinding sun burned her vision. Slowly, she opened them again. Her sister lay motionless beside her. She nudged her gently until she heard her groan in her sleep. Then Silverkit stood up and shook the sand out of her silver fur. The taste of salt was still fresh on her tongue.

"Hey! What's that over there?" a voice called out in the distance. Silverkit spun around and spotted several Ravenclan warriors running down the beach towards the two kits. She quickly helped Shadekit to her paws and looked towards the approaching warriors.

"Help…me." she rasped, her throat was soar from the intake of water she had inhaled in the storm the previous night. The warriors picked up the kits with gentle jaws and carried them to the Ravenclan camp. The sun bore down on them until they reached the shade of trees. Silverkit welcomed the feeling with immense relief. Cats swarmed them and she heard fragments of conversations.

"Those Seaclan kits must have been the storm," one tabby spoke. Her friend muttered, "do you think their mothers dead?" Silverkit cringed slightly but knew it was true. Another tom chimed in, "the Seaclan cats took refuge in Cedarclan, should we bring the kits there?" he asked. Suddenly the leader called for silence.

"Cedarclan has their paws full already. If the kits mother is indeed dead then we will care for them without exception. If she is alive we will return her kits without protest. For now let our medicine cat tend to them and leave them be," the leader growled and dismissed everyone.

Immediately Silverkit heard the medicine cat pad quickly towards her. He came with the scent of herbs and fresh water.

"Swallow," he commanded and handed the kits several yellow leaves. They unwillingly obliged. Soon the kits felt much better though, stronger. The medicine cat Barkclaw led Shadekit and Silverkit towards the medicine cat den to rest. They curled up for a cat nap when something almost instantly awoke them.

"Hello, I am Nightstar, leader of Ravenclan. I hope you will feel welcomed while we search for your mother and father." Nightstar announced stiffly, his long tail flicked uneasily.

"My father is here." she squeaked. Nightstar quirked an eyebrow and stifled a cough. He seemed to examine her closely.

"Oh," was all he said.

"My mother's name is Ashbreeze." she mewed. Nightstar stiffened and shuffled his paws.

"Oh," he said again, his black pelt rippled as he sighed.

"I can't say I'm surprised she didn't tell me." he said softly, his amber eyes were dark with regret.

"Are _you_my dad?" Silverkit pried. Nightstar nodded and glanced around to make sure no one had overheard. The camp was vacant. Most of the warriors were out scouring the beaches for any Seaclan refugees.

"What didn't she tell you?" She murmured in confusion, hadn't Ashbreeze always snuck out to meet with him? Had she never once mentioned her kits? _Their_ kits? Nightstar cleared his throat; Silverkit could tell she was in for a story.

"Your mother and I met at a gathering and I was instantly captivated by her. She was smart and funny and pretty. But we were from separate clans...and she was a medicine cat apprentice. Still we met in secret. Each day we would go to the border just to see each other. One day she dropped out of her medicine cat training and decided to become a warrior instead. She never told me why." Nightstar said shakily, recalling the events of his past. Silverkit listened with pricked ears.

"Are we the reason she became a warrior?" She queried. Nightstar nodded, and then he quickly added, "I never knew Ashbreeze bore my kits. But even so I am going to keep her secret, whether she is dead or alive. Since you have no father in Seaclan, and if Ashbreeze is dead, I will make you kits of Ravenclan." Nightstar said thoughtfully. Then he got up and began walking away, Silverkit chased after him.

"Can we be a family?" she squeaked.

"No, I am afraid not. I have to keep Ashbreeze's secret. No one can know I am your father." Nightstar rasped.

"If she's alive will you two be together?" she pleaded. He sadly shook his head. "Go back to sleep. I'll explain things to you later," he said and ushered her back to the medicine cat den.

Early the next morning Nightstar awoke the kit again.

"Come with me," he ordered, no emotion was apparent in his amber gaze. Silverkit and Shadekit followed him to a knot hole in a tree which overlooked the camp. He helped the kits climb onto a low hanging brach.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here below me." Nightstar's voice rang out. Slowly the clan gathered with hushed mews of curiosity. Then Nightstar turned to the kits.

"What is your name?" He whispered. It was odd that their own father didn't know their names, but then again it was odd Ashreeze had never even told him her secret. Shadekit fluffed up her pelt and stepped in front of him, for once she seemed brave and boastful. But she still looked to Silverkit for reassurance. Her sister gave her a curt nod and Shadekit faced the clan.

"I am Shadekit!" she squealed as she addressed the clan, her voice cracked and a ripple of amusement spread among the cats. Then all the eyes turned to Silverkit, the blue eyed kit looked frightened even though all she had to say was one simple word; Silverkit.

She opened her mouth to say that she was Silverkit but then she closed it. She wasn't Silverkit. Not anymore. Silverkit lived in Seaclan, she was someone else. Silverkit had died in that stor along with her mother. She stepped forward and let her voice ring throughout the clan.

"My name…is Stormkit." she yowled, naming herself for the storm that brought her to Ravenclan. Nightstar spoke again from behind Stormkit.

"I spoke to Seaclan's leader yesterday, Hailstar declared that Ashbreeze is still missing and his clan cannot provide for these kits. So I declare them kits of Ravenclan!" he announced.

"Shadekit! Stormkit!" Cheers called out in a frenzy. Stormkit basked in the glory of it for a moment but it ended all too soon when the medicine called them back to her den. That night she lay awake, thinking about Ashbreeze and Nightstar. It had only been one day; her mother could still be alive. But would she want them back? Nightstar had said she had been training to be a medicine cat before she had her kits. If she was somehow still alive she could do what she had always wanted and be a medicine cat.

However Stormkit still wanted her family to be together. How could Shadekit cope with all that was changing?

"I wish that storm never happened." she breathed. But of course her wishes were ignored. She walked slowly towards the medicine cat den with Shadekit. Shadekit fell asleep next to her side, her breathing even and peaceful. She wished that someone was there to comfort her, but of course her wishes were ignored. _Always Ignored._

That night Stormkit dreamed of many things she dreamt of her mother, she dreamt of Ravenclan and Seaclan, she dreamt of her father's cold amber eyes, she dreamt of her sister and her in the storm, and she dreamt of the very fabric of being of the clans. Ashbreeze had whispered many stories in her silver ears to get her to sleep at night. Each one took a different path and told a different moral. And each story was far too big of an idea for a kit to grasp, but Stormkit enjoyed the tales none the less.

_Raven was walking along a lonesome path through the abandoned woods. The woods received their name because nothing lived there, no frogs croaked in springs, no birds chirped melodies above, and no cats wondered the lonely trails. Even twolegs kept away from the abandoned forest. It was rumored to be cursed; those who went in never came out. Magical beings were said to have been sighted in the shadows of the trees. Raven saw no reason not to travel through the forest though, he believed the rumors were nothing but mere stories to frighten kits with to keep them in their nests at night. But even he had to admit there was something strange about the woodland. _

_The dark cat pricked his ears, searching for any sign of other life. There was none. His ears flattened against his head but he walked onward, unafraid and unintimidated. He was determined not to be driven off by silly rumor. Raven drew deeper and deeper into the forest, his paw steps were the only echoing sound in the empty trees. _

_Then the tom heard voices, just up ahead. Acting on instinct he concealed himself in a thicket bush, his dark pelt blending in perfectly with the brambles. His eyes were wide as he watched two cats walk past him side by side, oblivious to the watching cat._

"_Sea, these dreams you've been having are nothing more than dreams," a smoky colored tom said sternly to a she cat. He appeared to be much older than the she cat; he could possibly be her father. _

"_No Cedar, it's more than dreams. We were sent to this forest for a reason, the cat told me." Sea said defiantly._

"_We can't keep going off on these silly wiles of yours. I can't watch you get killed too." Cedar growled. The way he said _too_ made Raven realize he had lost his family, possibly his mate. Was Sea his only living daughter? Raven's thoughts were shattered when the two cats continued speaking._

"_Why would we even be sent to an empty forest?" Cedar demanded, his tail flicked impatiently. Sea looked mutinous and she stared up at the older tom with wild green eyes. That was when Raven stepped forward. Sea nearly jumped out of her fur in fright and Cedar didn't hesitate to push his daughter behind him in a protective stance. He eyed Raven warily, claws unsheathed._

"_This forest isn't empty, I am here." Raven smirked._

"_Who are you?" Cedar and Sea hissed at the same time, causing Raven to laugh. _

"_Come, walk with me, I will tell you my story along the way, if you tell me yours." He smiled openly at the pair._

_On their walk Raven learned that Sea's mother had died from a badger attack while Cedar was out hunting. Sea only survived by squeezing into a crack in-between rocks. When Sea was old enough the loners took off to roam the world and find where to make their home. That was when Sea began receiving dreams from a starry cat. The cat told Cedar and Sea where they were supposed to go, they were lead to the abandoned forest. _

"_What did the starry cat say you were going to do once you came to the forest?" Raven asked. _

"_She said we had to settle it or something. She said once the cats came the prey would come too, as ironic as that is." Sea sniffed. _

_That night Raven was visited by the bird who had cursed him and taught him the importance of respecting the fallen. _

"_Tonight my cat friend, you will learn another lesson. The lesson of love and betrayal." The bird sighed; its beak glistened in the moonlight. Then as quick as it came it vanished, taking to flight in an instance. Raven was left wondering what he meant, but when Raven looked over and saw the sleeping forms of Cedar and Sea he knew._

_He knew he was falling in love with Sea, and he knew Cedar would never allow it; he was too protective of his daughter. _

_Sea opened her eyes and blinked up at Raven, they held each other's gaze for a moment before Sea smiled. Raven couldn't help but smile at the warmth in Sea's bright green eyes radiated into him, making him shiver. _

Stormkit opened her eyes and yawned, her dream was disrupted as she awoke to Shadekit shifting beside her. Stormkit pondered over her dream. She knew how the story ended of course, Ashbreeze had told it to her a million times. Sea and Raven fell in love, and Cedar tried to tear them apart. The starry cat visited the three of them right as a fight was about to break out. The starry cat then told them it was their mission to build the clans. But once they built the clans, their ties to one another would be severed. Cedar didn't want to leave his daughter and Sea didn't want to be separate from Raven. But they couldn't all live happily together.

They decided it was for the best to simply build the clans and leave each other well enough alone. But the longing nagged at the three cats, and they created the gathering. Each full moon they would meet beneath the stars in trivial peace, sharing tongues and reliving old memories.

But one night, Ravenstar broke the truce . He declared his love for Seastar aloud. He said even the warrior code couldn't keep them apart. Cedarstar said that if he had to break ties with his own daughter then Ravenstar could do the same. Ravenstar then said he simply loved Seastar more. Cedarstar lunged towards Ravenstar in a fit of rage. The two toms battled and eventually Ravenstar won, claiming one of Cedarstar's precious lives. Cedarstar retreated with his clan mates back to their camp in shame at having lost the duel. Seastar looked at Ravenstar, the cat she once loved, with hatred. He had hurt her father and she could never forgive him for that. Thus began the timeless war between the two clans, a rivalry never forgotten while Cedarclan stayed in the shadows, still relieving their defeat.

Stormkit couldn't help but relate the story to her own situation. Her father Nightstar was Raven, While Ashbreeze was Sea. And she was Cedar, always being kept in the shadows, never allowed to be whole, always ignored.

"I won't be ignored anymore," she declared quietly before turning her muzzle to the stars. "I will make sure my name goes down in history."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Shadepaw! You can run faster than that!" Larkpaw chided Stormpaw's sister relentlessly. His pale green eyes flickered with malice. Stormpaw let out a hiss and stopped running, dust clouded around her paws as she skid to a halt. Larkpaw eyed her warily; she was very defensive of her sister.

"I was just joking around," Larkpaw sneered as Stormpaw bared her fangs at him. Shadepaw was staring at her paws, her multicolored eyes were troubled.

"Lay off," Stormpaw said simply. Larkpaw opened his mouth with a retort but thought better of it and continued running. For that days apprentice training all of the apprentices were competing in a race. They all started at the Ravenclan camp and followed a worn down path to the white rock valley. The white rock valley lay just outside of clan territory, and was nothing but open moors of waving grass with giant white boulders scattered around the valley. No one knew for sure how the white rocks got into the valley, but of course there were legends.

Stormpaw twitched her whiskers, pulling herself out of her day dream. She quickly nudged Shadepaw and they continued running again, eager to catch Larkpaw before he could win the race. The other two apprentices, Birchpaw and Frogpaw, where in the very back. They were the least competitive of the apprentices, staying clear of the rivalry between Larkpaw and Stormpaw. Shadepaw was simply caught up in their feud because of Larkpaw's teasing.

The only sound on the open path was the trumming of the sisters paw steps as they ran. Stormpaw kept pushing harder and harder to go faster. They quickly caught up to Larkpaw, smugness was apparent on his face. Stormpaw let out a hiss and raced forward to cut him off. The both stopped running to avoid collision. Larkpaw let out a snarl of protest and tried to go around Stormpaw, but she shouldered him to the ground. He struggled to get back up but she kept him pinned down.

She could feel his heart beat pulse beneath her paw, he glared up at her and hissed but she held him. A cruel smile formed on her lips.

"Lay off my sister or I'll flay you, you piece off fox dung," she spat and let him up. Larkpaw immediately tore off and started running down the path again, fear and annoyance was obvious as he sprinted away for the second time. Stormpaw walked casually over to Shadepaw.

"You alright?" she asked protectively, making sure Shadepaw wasn't narboring any hurt feelings from Larkpaw's torment._ If that conceited idiot hurt her I swear… __Stormpaw thought to herself, her tail twitching. _

"No I'm fine." Shadepaw said as she looked up at her sister admiringly. Her golden and purple eyes gleamed. All thoughout their apprenticeship shadepaw only grew to admire her sister more and more as Sormpaw fought her battles for her. But she also grew more dependent and reliant. That made her susceptible to teasing from Larkpaw, one of the more snobbish apprentices.

Frogpw and Birchpaw were okay, but they were quiet and never stood up for Shadepaw. There was another apprentice who Shadepaw considered to be her friend. She was quiet too, very soft-spoken and friendly. Shadepaw and the other apprentice became very close, Stormpaw was jealous though. Although she knew it was good for her sister to have a friend and she tried her best to be nice to the other apprentice. And with time she too developed a bond with her. The three were the best of friends, and Larkpaw left them alone when they were together. Birchpaw and Frogpaw even hung out with them too.

But everything fell apart when the twolegs came. They stormed the Ravenclan camp with caged and metal poles. Their bodies were covered in white pelts. The clan scattered and everyone got away…except for Blossompaw, their friend. She was captured, and the twolegs took her someplace far far away. Ravenclan sent out search parties but the white apprentice had vanished. Shadepaw became more fragile after that, and Stormpaw became more distant and cold.

She shuddered as the memory of Blossompaw was still fresh in her mind.

However Stormpaw quickly brushed the memories away and instead thought about training. She was by far the star apprentice of the clan, only fueling Larkpaw's jealousy. However Stormpaw could contend with him easily enough. She just had to keep his ego in check.

"Come on, I know a shortcut to the white rock valley. Larkpaw will never know what hit him," she said with bubbling excitement. Together they dashed off on a secret course Stormpaw had discovered just last moon. She had to slow her pace so that a panting Shadepaw could catch up, but they easily gained the lead again.

"What if…Larkpaw…tells on you…for attacking him?" Shadepaw asked between wheezes. Stormpaw paused and looked at her.

"No one will believe him, plus he's too terrified of me!" she added with a laugh.

"Yah and our dad is leader of the clan!" Shadepaw commented happily. Stormpaw looked at her sternly.

"Never repeat those words." she ordered and continued running, Nightstar's words rang fresh in my mind each day, _I am going to keep your mothers secret, _he had said. And so she too would keep the secret, even if it meant never having a complete family.

Shadepaw kept pace with her but looked downcast. The slightest scolding from her and she acted like Stormpaw struck her. She sighed deeply. Probably it was because she was already so tormented by Larkpaw, and she never had anyone but her sister to rely on.

It surprised Stormpaw how much of an influence she could have on some cats. But never mind that, no one could know Nightstar was their father. She suspected that her mother was still alive, and is a medicine cat of Cedarclan or Seaclan. Nightstar wouldn't allow them to go to any gatherings to find out. But Stormpaw wanted her mom to be happy, and if being medicine cat made her happier than she could then so be it. And it wasn't so hard dealing without her. She could barely even remember what she looked like. Or what she sounded like…Stormpaw could sense she was on the brink of tears so she put on her brave face for Shadepaw. All of her emotions seemed to vanish as she brandished her mask.

"Hello brave deputy of Stormclan, what news of the battle do you have to report?" she asked in a mocking deep voice as they ran. Shadepaw looked at her in delight, 'Stormclan' was her favorite game.

"Well Stormstar, the traitor Larkfang turned on us in the midst of battle. Then he fled like a coward." Shadepaw said in a mocking voice as well.

"I will send out our best tracker…uhhh…Frognose!" she said as she made up the name on the spot. Shadepaw erupted in a fit of giggles. She stopped running as she smelled their mentors close by.

"Hey Shadepaw, let's get back on the real path now. I bet everyone is going to be amazed at how fast you are!" she purred. They started heading to the designated finish line on the trail. She saw their mentors faces light up in shock. Well, Stormpaw's mentor Willowvine knew she would be in first place but Shadepaw's mentor Lilytail was happily surprised. Lilytail always scolded Shadepaw if she wasn't the best.

"Go run up ahead of me." she whispered to Shadepaw. Her sister took off like a rocket and sped across the finish line. She came in a "close" second. All five mentors grudgingly congratulated them on their victory, although Larkpaw's mentor was bitter. Larkpaw's mentor, Adderfang, let out a disappointed hiss. Stormpaw fluffed up her fur and thrust out her chest in a boasting prideful way. Shadepaw immediately did the same. She smiled at her and she smiled right back, then she set my gaze on the trail. She was dying to see the look on Larkpaw's face when he saw them.

"Hi Adderfang! I guess I won, huh. Those two pansy's Stormpaw and Shadepaw didn't stand a chance!" Larkpaw shouted out from the path. She growled inwardly at his arrogance. She could crush the little flea flat… Suddenly he got an eyeful of the two cats. His mouth literally hung open as his jaw dropped.

"What? But how? You never even passed me!" Larkpaw exclaimed indignantly.

"I guess we were just so fast you didn't even see us," she taunted. Larkpaw glared and fired back.

"I bet you had to drag your lousy furball of a sister all the way here though!" he seethed. Stormpaw sneered mockingly.

"Naturally, my sister came in first." she hissed. Their mentors separated them before they could start a brawl. The next cat to finish the race was Birchpaw, then Frogpaw. They all headed back to camp in high spirits, all pleased with their efforts. All except Larkpaw. He wouldn't be happy if a Starclan cat came down from the sky and licked him on the nose!

Stormpaw sat down by the fresh kill pile and selected at fat squirrel for her sister and her to share. She watched as their mentors padded away to the leaders den, to report the day's progress. She smiled happily; she'd been in training now for five moons. Any day could be their warrior ceremony; she drifted off into her fantasy land.

In her day dream every one of the apprentices got their warrior name except Larkpaw. He was banished from the clan. She could almost hear the cats chanting her name. _Stormheart! Stormheart! _They'd all call out. Or whatever her actual name was going to be. It was all she could do to not call out loud right then and there _Stormheart._

That night Shadepaw couldn't sleep, she kept complaining of an aching stomach. The other apprentices where all fast asleep so Stormpaw moved closer to her sister and decided to tell her a story, one of the stories their mother had told them when they were both kits.

"Do you want to hear the story of white rock valley?" Stormpaw asked but she already knew the answer. Shadepaw nodded eagerly and settled down to listen. Stormpaw cleared her throat to begin.

"Once the white rock valley was a dense forest home to many foxes. Since foxes are greedy creatures they couldn't store their prey for fear of it being stolen, whatever they caught they kept with them at all times. One day a fox was walking around with all of his prey balanced on his back, when he saw a giant rock in the middle of the forest. The fox was tired and climbed onto the rock for a rest. When he awoke he was too lazy to want to carry all of his prey with him so he said, "rock, I will give you two pieces of my prey as gifts because you let me rest on your back."

The rock thanked him and the fox left with the remainder of his prey. That night the fox got terribly hungry and he ate all of his prey, having none left over. Now, fox was still feeling lay and he didn't want to go hunting. Instead he went back the rock to ask for his pieces of prey back. However the rock was mad, saying he wasn't giving back the gifts. The fox tried to steal them back, and the rock became enraged. The ground trembled and shook as all of the boulders in the forest began to roll, crushing the trees beneath them. The rocks rolled all around the forest, chasing the fox and crushing everything in their way. All of the other foxes in the forest hid in their dens, but because of all of the prey they kept with them they didn't have enough room and so their tails stuck out of the dens.

As the rocks rolled over them their tail tips were crushed and turned white, that is why foxes are red with white tail tips. And the rocks had crushed all of the trees in the forest, so it became a valley. And the rocks stayed where they stopped rolling, forever reminding foxes of what had happened. That is why there are so many boulders in white rock valley." Stormpaw finished with a yawn, Shadepaw was already sound asleep. Stormpaw smiled at her sister and licked her head before curling up to sleep too. But as she laid her silver head on her paws she saw Larkpaw's eyes open in slits, staring at her. He quickly closed his eyes and wrapped his tail around himself, faking to be asleep. But Stormpaw knew he had been listening to the story. She just didn't know why.


	5. Chapter 5

Her paws skid over the thick ice as they crossed the border from Ravenclan into Seaclan. It had been eating away at Stormpaw for months now, the question burning in the back of her mind. _Was her mother alive?_ Shadepaw followed close behind Stormpaw, her bright pink nose brushed against her sister's tail. She froze mid-step as she saw a cloud of breath from the corner of her eye. It was a cloud of breath coming from behind a rock; the breath was from a cat no doubt.

"Someone is watching us," Stormpaw whispered. Her sister's breathing turned quick and ragged in panic. She turned her head and saw another cloud of frozen air from someone's mouth. The cat was cowering behind a boulder pile on the crisp beach. Stormpaw lowered herself into the hunters crouch and stalked stealthily forward on light paws, her tail barley brushing against the ground.

Suddenly the cat jumped out of the rock and rushed her. The young tabby flipped her over and pinned her down with heavy paws. She struggled feebly before going limp in his paws. She assumed he was an apprentice, although he was big he was clumsy, probably early into his training. Thinking he had won, the tabby lessened his grip on her throat. She charged upward and knocked him down in on swift and fluid motion. He scored a cut along her side but she only retaliated with a scratch over his nose. The tom hissed as she held him down, her paw clenched down on his throat.

"My turn," she murmured as she tightened her grip. He opened his mouth with frightened wide eyes and started to cough up blood, he looked like he was trying to sream but only gasps came out...and more blood. Stormpaw pressed down harder on his throat, rage and malice coursing inside of her, controlling her. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as the adrenaline of the fight swam in her veins.

_Let go Stormpaw,_she thought to herself.

_Let go!_Her mind screamed at her yet she ignored it.

Then the apprentice let out one last choked gasp before his life slipped away. She sheathed her claws and stumbled away from his body. She backed away from the corpse in horror. Shadepaw brushed against her side.

"You're amazing Stormpaw!" she exclaimed. Stormpaw looked at her in shock.

"But I killed him!" she said defiantly. Shadepaw frowned and glanced at the Seaclan apprentice.

"You were only protecting us, and he attacked first. I know you'll always be there to protect me!" she explained as if it made everything okay, as if it fixed Stormpaw's crime.

Her thoughts were racing around, making her skull throb. _Of course_… she thought bleakly. _Of course I can do no wrong. Not to Shadepaw anyways. I'm the only one she can trust and count on. Of course she thinks I'm a hero._

She started walking away from Seaclan and back into Ravenclan, her home.

"I've decided something Shadepaw." Stormpaw mewed to her sister.

"What?" she asked with bright eyed curiosity, her black pelt rippled. Stormpaw smiled warmly at her, almost forgetting the crime she just committed herself.

"It's just you and me now. If mom is alive I wouldn't know, I can barely remember the color of her fur now. But we are sisters. Always have been and always will be. I promise I'll protect you." she murmured. Shadepaw smiled at her and they scurried off to their camp before anyone noticed their disappearance.

"Today is your warrior assessment; your mentors will follow you around to see how you do with the hunting part of your exam, so try your hardest today." Nightstar's stern rumble filled Stormpaw with excitement and Shadepaw with terror. She trembled with nervousness while her sister fidgeted with anticipation. Larkpaw looked contempt and overly confident while Birchpaw and Frogpaw seemed at ease. Blossompaw who should have been with us during this assessment was somewhere else entirely, somewhere only Starclan knew. Stormpaw nudged Shadepaw and whispered, "you'll do great." Larkpaw sneered at her and Stormpaw glared at him and Larkpaw glanced away.

Suddenly Nightstar declared the assessment had begun and everyone all raced off in different directions to search for prey. Stormpaw's feet thumped rhythmically against the cold dirt ground and she appeared as calm as possible.

She started by going to higher grounds, clear to the top of a hill but she stayed down wind. She also stayed as far away from Seaclan as possible, the memory of the Seaclan apprentice still crawled at the back of her mind.

Suddenly she smelled a raven, her blue gaze drifted up towards the sky and she could vaugley make out the black bird soaring overhead. She smiled as she recalled the fable of the raven and its curse. But she didn't believe in such nonsense. She followed the raven as it flew lower and lower to the ground before landing. Leaf bare made the air clear and crisp, allowing Stormpaw to see the bird perfectly. She crept forward until she was barley three fox lengths away from it. The wind was blowing away from her so the crow would be clueless until she struck.

She froze for a second before leaning forward carefully, her belly fur only slightly brushing against the morning frost. An image popped into her mind, one of her stalking the Seaclan tom the same way. A shiver crawled along her spine. She furrowed her brow in concentration and leaped forward. Her claws scrapped against the giant bird's wing and snagged flesh. The raven squawked and started flapping around like a lunatic. Its screeches sounded like screams. Stormpaw closed her eyes and lunged forward and dealt the killing bite to the back of its neck. A resounding crack filled the crisp air, and then there was silence.

At the end of the assessment she came away with only the raven, but it was so massive it was easily the best catch any of the apprentices made. Her mentor congratulated her enthusiastically, saying she was sure to get her warrior name. Stormpaw purred happily as she saw Larkpaw had only caught a vole and a sparrow. Frogpaw ironically had caught a frog and Birchpaw managed a squirrel and a mouse. Stormpaw waited anxiously for her sister to appear. Shapepaw walked into the camp empty pawed, her tail dragged along the ground. Her heart literally stopped beating as she slowly walked over to her side. She had no words of reassurance for her; Stormpaw knew that the chances of Shadepaw having passed the assessment was slim.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here before me." Nightstar shouted, calling the attention of Ravenclan. The sisters lined up in front of Nightstar as well as the other apprentices.

"Larkpaw please come forward." Nightstar beckoned. Larkpaw sauntered forward with pride, his pale green eyes were narrowed. Stormpaw almost vomited at his arrogant attitude, she brushed away the thought that she acted the exact same way.

"Adderfang do you think Larkpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Nightstar questioned although the answer was apparent. Adderfang nodded immediately. The ceremony rituals took place and Larkpaw was named Larkflight for his speed and cunning. Stormpaw snorted and rolled her eyes, only to receive a 'look' from her mentor Willowvine.

Next Frogpaw was named Frogsplash, he smiled modestly. Birchpaw was named Birchleaf. Then Stormpaw was called forward. Her heart pounded dramatically in her chest as she sat right in front of her father.

"Willowvine, is Stormpaw ready to become a warrior?" Nightstar asked passively, it seemed he didn't care one way or another about his daughter. No secret joy swam in his amber eyes as he looked at his last part of Ashbreeze. Her heart flinched as she realized he couldn't be a boasting father for the ceremony, or ever for that matter. They would _never _be a family.

"She is the most ready of all the apprentices." Willowvine commented with a teasing smirk at Adderfang, it seemed that the mentors had the same rivalry as their apprentices.

Stormpaw walked forward and Nightstar rested his head on her muzzle while she respectfully licked his shoulder. Then they drew apart and Nightstar announced what her name would be.

"From this day forward you will no longer be known as Stormpaw, your knew name is Stormstrike for your fiery passion and ambition." Nightstar announced. Then it was her sister's turn.

"Lilytail, is Shadepaw ready to become a warrior?" Nightstar asked formally. Lilytail opened her mouth and paused, and then she sadly shook her head. Stormstrike bristled and looked at Lilytail with anger in her eyes.

"Shadepaw is not fit to be a warrior. I could never feel safe going into battle with her by my side." Lilytail said swiftly and shot a sly smirk in Stormstrike's direction. A look of horror was etched into Shadepaw's face. Mumbling swept through the audience. Nightstar cleared his throat and shouted, "Birchleaf! Frogsplash! Larkflight! Stormstrike!" he chorused. Their names were chanted through the crowd hesitantly and warily, but Shadepaw was exempt from the joy of being a warrior. Stormstike stepped forward.

"Stop it," she muttered, no one heard her. Then her roar filled the camp. "STOP IT!" she bellowed. Silence hung in the air. Larkflight rested his tail on her shoulder.

"They're not gonna make her a warrior no matter how much you beg, you might as well just forget her," he murmured, he seemed to be giving Stormpaw a chance. A chance to make peace with him, a chance to break her promise.

She closed her eyes tightly and imagined the future. She saw herself turning her back on Shadepaw, she saw herself moving on to greatness and becoming deputy, then leader when the time came. All of that could be hers if she broke the vow. Then she looked at her sister whose head was hung in shame and despair.

"No," Stormstrike whispered and walked over to her side. Shadepaw rested her head against her sister like she couldn't even support herself anymore. Stormstrike spoke loud and clear so everyone could hear her.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to make my sister a warrior, but I am afraid I can't be a warrior without her next to me," she announced.

"Stormstrike your being a fool." Larkflight warned.

"No, don't call me that. My name is Stormpaw and will be until Shadepaw and I are _both_ warriors." she retorted harshly. She quickly guided her sister to the apprentices den were she sat down and cried silently. All of her dreams were thrown away a few moments ago. All because of a stupid promise.

"Stormstar?" Her sister whispered. Stormpaw looked at her, and all of her devoted loyalty. She realized her dreams weren't all gone, she could still be leader someday, and Shadepaw could be her deputy! She put on her brave face and looked at her sister.

"Yes, deputy?" she asked. Shadepaw let out a rumbling purr.

"Let's go on a mission," she whispered.

"Okay, what mission?" Stormpaw asked, playing along with their little game. Shadepaw shrugged. Then an idea popped into her mind.

"I've got a mission for us," she murmured softly. Shadepaw leaned in to hear.

"This is a very special mission, this is how we are going to reclaim our place in this clan." Stormpaw growled.

"Ok what are we gonna do?" Shadepaw questioned.

"We kill Lilytail." she responded without batting an eye.

She felt mostly ignored by the clan; they were all too busy worshiping Larkflight. She was no longer the shining apprentice, now it was all about the 'most amazing warrior ever'. Her nemesis. But she could deal with him later; her only goal right now was bumping off Lilytail. Stormpaw let out a low growl as the memory of her destroying her sisters future resurfaced. Suddenly Shadepaw jumped out of a bush and landed right in front of Stormpaw.

"Look! Look what I caught!" she shrieked as she pushed a fat squirrel towards Stormpaw. It was so immense that it was almost as big as her. Stormpaw nudged her playfully.

"See?" she said. "I told you, you would get better," she responded cheerfully. Suddenly Lilytail emerged from behind Shadepaw. She wore a proud expression. She flinched in disgust.

"Congratulations Shadepaw. The extra training I'm giving you is really paying off." Lilytail explained smugly, as if delaying their warrior ceremonies was actually a good thing. She let out a hiss.

"You are doing nothing; _I'm_the one who is helping Shadepaw improve," she snapped. Lilytail's bright green eyes scorched into Stormpaw's.

"You need to learn some respect. You are now on flea duty for the elders," Lilytail said in her snippy voice which Stormpaw despised. She couldn't believe her father allowed her to continue mentoring his daughter Shadepaw, even if he couldn't recognize Shadepaw as his daughter. Especially after what Lilytail did, how could he let her continue mentoring Shadepaw.

Stormpaw stepped forward threateningly. Lilytail's nose only came to her neck. Even though her name ended with 'paw she was warrior sized. And she would be a warrior if it wasn't for _her_. She looked up at Stormpaw without flinching but she saw real fear in her eyes.

"You always treat us like were nothing, and like you are leader. Well I think it's time you picked on someone your own size." she spat as she inched even closer to her. Lilytail recoiled slightly Stormpaw could sense she was going to run for it. Right as she started turning she clamped her jaws around her tail. Surprisingly enough it did smell of lilies.

"What are you doing?" Lilytail asked as she struggled. "Someone help me!" She shrieked in a panic. Stormpaw flipped her over and pinned her down.

"Alright Lilytail I'm going to give you a chance to prove you're not as pathetic as I think. We are going to fight." she growled.

"What?" Lilytail said through pleas for help.

"Are you confused?" she asked with mock sympathy. "Alright I'll try and make it clearer, you're going to fight, if you win you go free. You lose…you die." she whispered. Lilytail froze as the bleak situation sunk in, however she stood up and faced Stormpaw squarely.

"Shadepaw, come here." Stormpaw mewed. Lilytail looked at her apprentice in horror as she realized they'd been plotting together.

"Change of plans, you aren't fighting me. You're fighting Shadepaw." Stormpaw said with conviction. Lilytail let out a snort and murmured, "this should be easy."

The two cats circled each other while letting out hisses. Lilytail shot her paw out and jabbed Shadepaw in the ribs. Shadepaw retaliated with a lunge for Lilytail's paws; the warrior easily dodged the clumsy move. Lilytail then nipped Shadepaw's shoulder. Stormpaw observed for a couple more minutes before she shouted out to her sister.

"You're smaller than her; use her own wait against her." she advised. Lilytail lunged for Stormpaw's sister and instead of bracing for impact; Shadepaw let herself be swept up. Lilytail's eyes widened as she landed heavily on the ground, much farther than she anticipated. While Lilytail was stunned Shadepaw quickly rose to her feet and pummeled her with blows.

"Lilytail steps with her left paw before striking. Keep an eye out for that," Stormpaw shouted. Shadepaw nodded and Lilytail struggled to her feet. Shadepaw waited for Lilytail to move; when she did Shadepaw was prepared. The fight progressed smoothly from then on. Stormpaw gave helpful hints and Shadepaw soon had Lilytail bleeding on the ground.

"Finish her," she ordered. Shadepaw walked over calmly and raised her paw, her claws unsheathed with a _swoosh._ A moment later Lilytail was dead. Together they dragged the body out to the ocean and let it drift away. They watched as slowly Lilytail's white fur became heavy with water and sank beneath the waves. If it was found all of their scent would be wiped clean and they would never be caught. Stormpaw relished in the feeling of the utmost power of murder. She quickly shook the feeling away, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Next I'll get Larkflight." Stormpaw said simply as the cool breeze swirled around her silver fur. Shadepaw shook her head.

"No Stormpaw, Larkflight…" Shadepaw paused and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Is mine." she finished darkly.

Stormpaw looked warily into her sister's face; she saw no sign of the helpless kit that had to be dragged from the ocean on that stormy night so long ago. All she saw was a cat that was dangerous, one who could lurk in shadows and never be suspected of doing something wrong. She had created her sister; she had turned her into that dark cat. But she still saw loyalty; she would never question her or what she did. That much was clear at least. And she would never let anything touch her. It was almost a silent agreement between them. Stormpaw would protect her and Shadepaw would serve her. And they were already forming plans for what they would do, and what they would accomplish.

Together, they were unstoppable.


	6. Chapter 6

The rain fell quietly; the sky was a mere gray sheet. All heads were bowed as the clan mourned Lilytail's disappearance. Stormpaw's head was angled upwards however, her eyes closed as a smile formed on her muzzle. No one seemed to notice as her and Shadepaw crept from camp with triumph in their strides.

The clan simply assumed Lilytail had either gotten killed by a fox or badger, or left the clan to become a kittypet. No suspicion of foul play and murder crossed anyone's mind.

"Tonight is the gathering," Stormpaw commented idly to Shadepaw as they calmly roamed the forest together, discussing their next move to power. The rain began to cling to Stormpaw's pelt, dampening it and making the silver fur a dark gray.

"Do you think Nightstar will let us attend?" Shadepaw mewed and glanced at her sister, awaiting her response. Stormpaw snorted.

"He has little say in the matter. I'm going whether he likes it or not," Stormpaw sniffed and lashed her tail. Shadepaw nodded and made no further comments on the subject. After a few more moments of Silence Stormpaw spoke up again.

"I have a plan to get rid of Larkflight," she announced abruptly. Shadepaw smiled despite herself and listened to the plan eagerly.

"We will start a war between Seaclan and Ravenclan; we can pit them against each other easily. The tensions are already high, especially now that we killed one of their apprentices," Stormpaw began; her blue eyes glinted with malice. "During the battle it will be easy to simply get rid of Larkflight. Nightstar will feel the clan has been weakened by the loss of a warrior, and he won't hesitate to crown us as new warriors to replace Larkflight."

"From there we can get apprentices, you can become deputy, and then leader." Shadepaw added.

"All of the pieces are starting to fall into place." Stormpaw agreed. The two apprentices then sauntered back to camp with the new plan fresh in their minds. They entered the camp in the back so no one would notice them. Cats were just beginning to disperse from their silent circle of mourning when they returned.

Nightstar leaped onto the great tree to make an announcement. His eyes were soft as he looked down upon the clan.

"It is unfortunate that we have lost one of our warriors today, however we must attend the gathering with raised chins. We mustn't appear weak; Seaclan has been threatening our borders more often. There shall be no mention of Lilytail," Nightstar instructed his once gentle gaze had hardened into the features of a stony leader. Then he began to list off the cats that were to attend the gathering, he completely skipped the apprentices, meaning Shadepaw and Stormpaw were not to go.

Stormpaw bristled and raised her voice, interrupting Nightstar.

"Why can't Shadepaw and I go?" she demanded, a growl was in her voice. Nightstar paused and stared at her. There was no feeling behind his eyes.

"You both failed to become warriors, so you won't attend the gathering this moon. If you keep up with your training under Willowvine's watch I might consider allowing you to attend next moon." Nightstar stated simply and jumped down form the tree. He flicked his tail; motioning for the cats he had called to follow him to the gathering.

Stormpaw narrowed her eyes in anger, without hesitation she marched into the apprentice den with Shadepaw in tow.

"We will wait a few minutes before we follow after them," Stormpaw explained. Then she revealed a hole in the back of the bramble den, an escape route. Stormpaw stared out of the hole while counting the seconds. Then she slunk out with Shadepaw behind her. The rain had washed away all of the scents and tracks of the clan, however Stormpaw new how to find the gathering.

A long time ago an elder had told her a story, the story of why the wind blows. In the story it explained where to find the gathering place of the clans. Stormpaw just hoped there was some truth to the whimsical tale.

In the story the wind and the rain were having an argument about who was more powerful. A silly argument, but they were fighting about it none the less. The rain released floods of water and washed away forests and dens. The wind raged and howled, keeping every woodland creature hiding away. Neither the wind nor the rain could reach an agreement about who was the most powerful. They decided to ask the sun, instead of answering their question however, the sun showed them.

The sun shone down bright, warm, inviting rays of gold. The animals came out of hiding, the forests healed and regrew, and new dens were built. The sun explained to the rain and wind that kindness was more powerful than severity. The rain understood the suns lesson, and instead of trying to prove its power with force, it rained only to heal. It gave water to give life to plants and animals. The rain had learned its lesson.

However the wind did not understand, the wind didn't believe kindness was more powerful than force. But without the competition with rain the wind felt lost, still trying to prove its power to the world but no one was listening anymore.

Eventually the sun grew annoyed with the winds antics, so the sun declared a bet. The sun said if the wind could reach a place where even the sun itself could not, then the wind was the most powerful. The wind accepted this bet and began to search for a place where it could blow, and where the sun's rays could not reach.

Then it stumbled upon such a place. Beyond the fields of cedar, past the trees of ravens, north of the shimmering sea, is where the gathering can be seen. The wind had found the one place the sun could not reach, the gathering place of the clans.

Boastful, the wind went to tell the sun of the place it had found. The sun nobly admitted then that the wind was more powerful than it. But then the sun added, the wind was not as powerful as the moon. The wind was angered and asked how could the moon be more powerful than it. The moon explained, showing that it controlled the tides of the ocean. And each night it made the tides recede so the warriors could reach the gathering cave. Without the moon controlling the tides, the wind would not be able to reach the cave at all.

To this day the wind still blows, trying to show it is most powerful, but there will always be something stronger. There will always be something.

Stormpaw blinked, realizing she had gotten lost in her thoughts again. She shook out her rumpled pelt and motioned for Shadepaw to follow. They began their treck to the gathering cave; all the while Stormpaw repeated in her head _through the fields of cedar, past the forest of ravens, north of the shimmering sea, is where the gathering can be seen. _

Soon enough the pair of apprentices reached the gathering cave. They entered it completely undetected; dark looming walls surrounded them on all sides. In the center of the cave was a flat rock where the leaders of the three clans all stood. Nightstar and Shellstar were engaged in the spitting exchange of insults. The gathered cats below seemed to be itching for a fight, despite the truce. Stormpaw angled her ears, trying to find out what was going on.

"One of your warriors killed my son!" a warrior in the mass of cats howled up at Nightstar, all of Seaclan supported the accusations with hissing insults and flaring claws.

"Preposterous!" Nightstar scoffed, however his amber eyes were troubled. Stormpaw felt sick to her stomach, she had been the one to kill the Seaclan apprentice. She had killed someone's son.

Shadepaw rested her tail on her sister's shoulders as if she could sense how she was feeling. Stormpaw brushed the tail away gently and bore her mask and straightened her posture to seem more intimidating and heartless. Shadepaw regarded her sudden mood change before nodding slightly and sitting quietly beside her sister. They watched as further drama unfolded.

"Foxhearts!"

"Pieces of Mouse bile!"

"Murderers!"

At that last insult a Ravenclan warrior flung themselves at the surprised Seaclan cat. It was none other than Larkflight who started the first blow. Instantly all of Seaclan and Ravenclan were entangled in a brawl as horrified Cedarclan warriors looked on.

"The true has been broken!" the Cedarclan leader declared. Immediately the scuffle ended and the clans diminished, separating out of the cave in a hurried fashion. Their paw steps echoed loudly as not a single word was spoken. The truce has been broken, Starclan was angry, the question was, what was Seaclan and Ravenclan going to do about it?

Stormpaw found the tension to be almost tangible as she followed her clan home at a distant pace so she wouldn't be caught for sneaking out. Shadepaw frowned and followed her sister into the apprentice den.

"What should we do?" Shadepaw mewed quietly. Stormpaw considered the question thoughtfully.

"We start a war," Stormpaw smiled as she finally declared her plan.

The next morning Stormpaw decided to slyly speak with her father and whisper lies into his ears about Seaclan. She made sure to be put on a border patrol with him. The patrol maneuvered throughout the territory and finally reached the border between Seaclan and Ravenclan. Like Stormpaw had planned, Shadepaw had scattered sand over the border, making it appear as if Seaclan had intruded. She noticed Nightstar's eyes widen as he saw the sand and his mouth opened in a snarl.

Stormpaw scooted closer to him and murmured under her breath, "Seaclan thinks they can walk all over us…"

Nightstar flattened his ears against his dark head and Stormpaw took this as an invitation to continue.

"I bet they will steal prey next time, maybe they are already planning an invasion…"

Nightstar abruptly stood up and called the flustered patrol together.

"We are heading back too camp, I have an announcement to make," he declared with venom in his voice. Stormpaw smiled knowingly and practically skipped on the way back to camp. It seemed like all of the pieces were falling into place, there would be a war, Larkflight would fall, and her and her sister would rise as warriors to replace him.

All of the pieces were aligning, and no one could break them down.

The Ravenclan leader's sharp growl snatched her attention again. She felt Shadepaw settled down beside her as the clan gathered to hear the news. Nightstar started by reporting the sand over the border, instantly half the clan was standing and hissing with rage. Nightstar continued by saying Ravenclan would be walked on no more.

At dawn, they would attack.

Stormpaw and Shadepaw dispersed with their clan mates and headed over to their den to rest before the battle. Shadepaw brought a pigeon for them to share to keep up their strength. Stormpaw dug into it ravenously, loving how the tender meat tore under her fangs.

When Shadepaw noticed how hungry her sister was, she let her finish the pigeon and left the den, returning with a shrew for herself. Stormpaw apologized guiltily, realizing how gluttonous she had been. Shadepaw shrugged and ate her meager shrew. They both buried the bones and curled up together to sleep. That night Stormpaw dreamed of the legends elders before her had passed down from generation to generation.

She had a disturbing dream, one about a spider and the night sky. The story had always frightened her as a kit because she found spiders repulsive. However the tale itself was unique and Shadepaw found it entertaining.

The dream began with an empty sky, and a lonely spider…

_The spider hid under a leaf, waiting for the heavy rains to subside so he wouldn't be washed away. In the meantime he wove a web, a maze of delicate silver strings. The web was beautiful; there were no others like it in the world. However the world could not fathom its beauty. All they saw was a sticky web and a spider, both of which could be brushed away easily._

_This was the spider's dilemma. No one could see past his form, no one could see the beauty beneath his appearances. Thus he was lonely, he had no friends._

_The night sky had a similar problem. He was so far away from the ground below that no one could reach him to give him company. At this time the sky had no stars, there was no glowing sparks to befriend it. _

_The rains began to halt and the little spider emerged from hiding under the leaf. It was dark outside; only the light of the moon guided his path. Suddenly the spider heard a voice; it was the night, whispering to him._

"_Hello little spider." The night cooed, he had nothing to fear of the bug so he struck up a conversation with it. The spider was bewildered at the night's kindness, and instantly wanted to be friends. The night and the spider talked, and the spider showed the night its collection of silver webs. The night was amazed by their beauty and wanted one for itself. The spider wanted to make his friend happy, so he threw the web high into the air. But it wasn't high enough to reach the sky. _

_The spider tried again, but the web couldn't reach night. Then the spider tried a different idea, he caught beads of dew on his web and flung the pearls of water as high as they could go. The water reached the sky and froze, turning into the bright stars above. In return Night kept the spider company on lonely nights, when the two only had each other. While above the bright stars shone down on them both. _


	7. Chapter 7

Stormpaw awoke well before the first rays of sunlight peered through the cracks in the bramble apprentice den. She sat up and faced the opening wall, watching the horizon line for the first sight of orange and gold flames. Her thick silver tail twitched, disturbing twigs along the den flooring. Shadepaw's violet and yellow eyes flickered open.

"Soon," Stormpaw whispered to her sister. Shadepaw nodded in agreement.

"Soon I will get my revenge," she added icily. Mere moments later Nightstar leaped out of his high den and yowled, startling the still camp into alertness. The heads of cats poked out of dens all around, their eyes livid with excitement and nervousness. Stormpaw didn't hesitate to gallop out of her nest, she shot out of the den with Shadepaw on her heels and she skid to a stop in front of the black furred leader. Ravenclan warriors pooled around Nightstar as well, clustering together to hear the battle plan.

Nightstar cleared his throat before naming the warriors who were too attend the battle. Stormpaw let out a hiss as Nightstar didn't name the apprentices, meaning her and her sister were not too attend the battle.

"First he doesn't let us go to the gathering, and now we aren't allowed to fight?" Stormpaw bristled with disbelief. Her comment was only loud enough for Shadepaw to hear however.

Nightstar abruptly stood up and led the warriors to the front of the Ravenclan camp were they would further discuss battle strategies. Stormpaw noticed Larkflight at the head of one of the patrols while the Ravenclan deputy, Pebblestep, looked on angrily from the end. Stormpaw forced down a smile as she approached the deputy.

_This ought to be easy..._She thought to herself. She could easily play the deputy and bend her to her will.

"Why is Larkflight leading the patrol? You are obviously a senior warrior to him," Stormpaw mewed innocently. Pebblestep frowned and stared at Nightstar's back.

"I don't know why I am back here." she snarled. Stormpaw tittered on.

"Perhaps the leader plans to replace you," Stormpaw sighed. Pebbestep scowled and marched to the front of the patrol, pushing other warriors aside. She forced herself in front of Larkflight much to his dismay. He began to protest but Pebblestep leaned in and whispered a harsh threat in his ear. Stormpaw couldn't make out what she said but Larkflight shut up and feel into step behind the deputy. Stormpaw watched as they slowly trudged out of camp, at the last second Pebblestep stopped and called over her shoulder, "are you coming?"

Stormpaw needed no further prodding and raced to the back of the patrol with Shadepaw by her side. Nightstar didn't object as he watched his two daughters follow the designated patrols out of camp and on towards Seaclan.

The instant the white beaches were in sight the Ravenclan warriors picked up speed and began to charge the unsuspecting Seaclan cats. Stormpaw burst into the camp and located the first cat she could lay eyes on. She lunged forward and snagged a tabbies tail. She wrenched the smaller she cat towards herself and pinned her down, tearing into her fur. Blood welled up from the wounds and the tabby shrieked in pain. Eventually Stormpaw let her up and watched her turn tail and flee. Then she focused her gaze on the next target she could find.

A large tom was battling with two Ravenclan warriors. Muscles rippled beneath his gray fur and it was apparent he was winning.

"Not on my watch," Stormpaw growled and sprang forward. the force of her jump knocked the tom down, but he quickly regained his footing. Together Stormpaw and the two Ravenclan warriors worke team to drive the tom back until he too turned and fled. The other cats were about to thank her when she tore off again in pursuit of another brawl. Stormpaw had no time to waste on futile congratulations. She was about to tackle a tortoiseshell colored cat when SHadepaw caught her attention. She was driving Larkflight back, away from the others. She was going to finish this.

Larkflight looked confused, he wasn't aware of what was going on.

"What are you doing Shadepaw?" he demanded as the shaded cat swiped at him.

"I'm getting my revenge, for everything you did to me." She spat, there was no remorse or pity in her voice. Only pure and untamed hatred. Stormpaw melted into the background so she wouldn't be seen. She watched with wide blue eyes as her sister fought with her tormentor. At points Larkflight gained the upper paw and Stormpaw was about to rush in to help when Shadepaw countered his attacks and gained lead on him again.

"You bullied me! You made me feel like nothing!" Shadepaw shouted as she finally pinned Larkflight down. He squirmed but she held him fast with two paws on his chest.

"I am _not_ nothing. Not anymore," She murmured, her fangs gleamed as she opened her mouth, preparing to deal the killing bite. Stormpaws stomach churned with apprehension.

"I'm sorry," Larkflight said suddenly. Shadepaw hesitated for the slightest second, shock crossed her expression. Then her gaze darkened again.

"That won't change anything." she responded darkly. Larkflight nodded as if he had been expecting this answer.

"Do it," he whispered and craned his neck forward, exposing the soft flesh along with throat.

"Take your revenge."

Shadeaw's head snapped down and bit into his windpipe, killing him almost instantly. She tore her face away and wiped the blood from her muzzle. Then she saw Stormpaw watching. Relief spread across her face and she ran to her sister.

"You saw," she said a little breathlessly. Stormpaw nodded, feeling light headed.

"You did good." she said softly and cuffed her sister over the head. Shadepaw purred affectionately. Then her purr stopped and her multicolored eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no," Shadepaw gasped. Stormpaw turned to see what her sister was staring at. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as she saw her mentor watching them from the thick of the battle field with open mouthed horror.

"Mousedung." Stormpaw hissed. Their entire plan would be foiled if Willowvine repeated what she had just witnessed. They would be exiled from the clan!

Stormpaw found her paws to suddenly start moving again. She lurched forward and tried to catch Willowvine as her mentor disappeared back into the throng of writhering cats. No doubt to find Nightstar. Stormpaw saw flash of white and gray move through the crowd. She narrowed her eyes in concentration and followed the pelt as it maneuvered around. Two fighting cats parted long enough for Stormpaw to pass them unscathed. She hurled herself at Willovine and sent them both tumbling.

"Why Stormpaw?" Why!" Willowvine cried as her apprentice battered her with hard blows. Stormpaw felt guilt gnaw at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I can't let you tell anyone." Stormpaw whispered. Willovine's green eyes widened as Stormpaw struggled to clamp her jaws around her neck.

"You won't get away with it." Willowvine warned, seeming to give up on the fight.

"I already have." Stormpaw responded softly and snapped her mentors spine with a resounding _crack. _

She back away from the corpse before anyone else could pin the two murders on her and her sister. Shadepaw was waiting for her behind a rock. Stormpaw adorned her mask and bore her brave face, numbing all of her feelings of self disgust and fear. Not long after Willowvines death did a Ravenclan warrior spot her body. Another cat noticed Larkflight not moving as well. Ravenclan retreated with eh two fallen warriors on their backs. Their threat to Seaclan hung in the air: "You won't get away with this! We'll get vengeance on you all!"

Then Stormpaw really was sick, her stomach heaved as she hid behind beach wood. She shakily caught up to her clan mates and disguised the vomit on her breath with leaves and herbs. She wanted to simply collapse onto her nest and sleep the rest of her life away but Nightstar was calling a clan meeting. She dragged herself to the base of the high tree and watched with exhaustion and fatigue as Nightstar ordered the two bodies to be prepped for vigil. They were both groomed and covered with rosemary, making them look like they were sleeping.

_They aren't sleeping. They're dead. Because of you. _Stormpaw thought resolutely. Nightstars voice pulled her from her sickening thoughts.

"Two warriors have fallen today, however two new ones shall be made in honor of them."

Stormpaws ears perked up and she pushed Larkflight and WIllowvine to the far corners of her mind.

"Shadepaw, Stormpaw, you both proved yourselves in the battle today. I will commend you as warriors in turn." Nightstar said, turning to face his daughters. Stormpaw saw a flicker of emotion behind his eyes, it was only a flash and then it was gone. But she was sure she had seen it.

Was it admiration? Pride? Respect?

It wasn't any of those things, it was love. Despite everything he still loved his kits. Despite what he had done to protect Ashbreeze's secret he still valued his kin. Stormpaw caught his eye and dipped her head slightly. He nodded swiftly and turned to Shadepaw to begin the ceremony.

"Do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Nightstar demanded.

"I do." Shadepaw said without faltering, but her voice was shy.

"From this moment on you shall be known as Shadelight for your violet and amber eyes. You have shown great courage and progress these past few moons. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior of Ravenclan."

Nightstar rested his muzzle on her head as she licked his shoulder. And then his attention was turned towards Stormpaw. He allowed himself a small smile as he gazed at the proud young cat before him.

"You received your warrior name once before, yet you turned it down to remain loyal to your sister. Not many cats would have done that, you are truly something special Stormpaw. Yet you too also showed much change in the past moons, the name Stormstrike no longer fits who you are." He murmured more to himself than to the clan. He raised his voice so it was clear to everyone.

"Do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Stormpaw said without missing a beat, her mew rang out around the camp. She was sure even the warriors of Starclan could hear her.

"From this moment on you shall be known as Stormheart for your fiery passion and dedication to those you love. Starclan recognizes you as a full warrior of Ravenclan."

Then their names were being cheered.

"Stormheart! Shadelight! Stormheart! Shadelight!"

Stormheart felt her chest flutter slightly. She was a warrior at last, with her sister no less. Her dream of being leader suddenly seemed within reach, like it was right there in front of her and all she had to do was grab it before the chance slipped away.

Then, suddenly, everything around her began to change. The cheers of her clan mates turned to screams. Blood coursed through the camp, drenching everything in its sickly sweet red tang. The smell of iron and salt filled the air as the blood rose until it lapped at Stormhearts paws. A hairless cat appeared in front of her, his eyes were a clouded gray and he looked wise beyond his years, yet he didn't seem to be a Starclan cat. The blind cat faced Stormheart although he couldn't see. She gulped down a lump forming in her throat.

"How many more will fall on your quest to power Stormheart? How many more will you kill?" The cat demanded before vanishing along with the vision. Stormheart was left breathing hard as sweat beads dripped down her face. No one noticed anything amiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Stormheart fell asleep in the very center of the warrior den the night after her vigil. The soft thrum of her clan mates heart beats and her sisters steady breathing lulled her off into oblivion. The calmness of the night seemed out of place for hair raising omen Stormheart received only a day ago. Her sleep was troubled with dreams of war and death. She watched as one by one every cat in Ravenclan fell victim to one of her plots. Then there was only two cats left. Stormheart...and Shadelight.

"No." Stormheart breathed as her sister stood at the edge of a cliff. Shadelight's multicolored eyes were dim, she looked past her sister without truly seeing. Stormheart began running towards Shadelight with terror moving her strides. _Faster, faster, faster! _But not fast enough. She was too far away, she could do nothing but watch. Shadelight was at the very line of the cliff now, her heels dipped over the edge. Nothing stood between Shadelight and an endless fall.

"You killed me Stormheart. You killed us all." Shadelight whispered before tumbling backwards, her midnight colored fur disappeared from view.

"No! Don't leave me Shadelight!" Stormheart screamed as she looked over the cliff, fog obscured her vision.

"Don't leave me." her voice echoed around, shaking her skull and sending chills along her spine.

Her blue eyes shot open, her silver fur was bristling and her claws had entangled themselves in the moss lining her nest. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness her harsh breathing subsided. It had only been a dream.

_A dream or a warning?" _She thought warily, recalling the blind cat who had appeared before her at her warrior ceremony.

She shook her head as if to shake the dark thoughts from it. Just for reassurance however, she searched the den for Shadelight. Her sisters sides fell and rose steadily as she slept soundly. Stormheart smiled softly before crawling stealthily out of the den. For a moment the world seemed to be at peace, in that moment Stormheart had accomplished everything. Larkflight had fallen, she was a warrior, and soon she would become deputy. But then the peace shattered as realization struck Stormheart.

"I need an apprentice," she breathed. Her blue eyes widened at the thought. She would need to get an apprentice to become deputy, but how long would she have to wait? Frogsplash and Birchleaf _were _senior warriors to them, their ceremony had been delayed by over a moon.

Stormhearts eyes narrowed dangerously. _Nothing _would get in her way to becoming deputy and then leader.

"If I have to take precautions about getting an apprentice I will." she seethed. Then she froze, hadn't the omen showed her exactly what would happen if she continued along the path of murder?

She was trapped in a corner, backed against a wall with no escape. What was she supposed to do? She could continue fighting her way to power with tooth and claw, but how many more would pay the price for those actions? Or she could do nothing and let Frogsplash and Birchleaf get apprentices before her, thus pushing them one step closer to the position of deputy.

"There has to be another option!" Stormheart hissed. Suddenly Stormheart heard a ragged coughing coming from Nightstars den, and idea began to formulate in her mind.

"It's a long shot, but it's worth a try." Stormheart shrugged. Perhaps getting on her fathers good side would be enough to push him to crown her as deputy. He was old now, way past his youthful seasons. He wasn't entirely in his right mind either, Stormheart figured that pretending to care for him could ensure her an apprentice at the very least.

She casually climbed the great tree and entered his den, bringing water soaked moss with her. Nightstar let out a raspy thanks and drank the water. Stormheart smiled and dipped her head before exiting the den. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted Pebblestep watching her suspiciously from the warrior den.

* * *

"I don't need to move into the nursery _yet._" a sharp voice distracted Stormheart from her conversation with Shadelight. She pricked her ears to eavesdrop.

"Honestly, why do she-cats always wait till the last second before moving into the nursery?" Another voice laughed.

The she-cat let out an annoyed huff.

"I don't see the need to lay around in a nursery when I could still be out serving my clan." The she-cat said defiantly. The conversation grew into hushed tones from there which Stormheart couldn't understand. But she didn't care, what she had heard was all that mattered. There was a queen, and soon there would be kits.

"Soon I'll get my apprentice." Stormheart mewed to herself. Shadelight looked at her sister for a moment before smiling.

"_We _will get our apprentices." Shadelight corrected. Stormheart nodded in agreement.

"Lets go for a walk, we need to discuss our next move." Stormheart said abruptly. The sisters got up and excited the camp without disrupting anything.

"I've been trying to get into Nightstars good graces so that once I have trained an apprentice he will appoint me as deputy." Stormheart explained once they were into dense woodland, well away from the camp.

"What about Pebblestep?" Shadelight murmured. Stormheart shrugged, however words weren't needed to understand that silent communication. Pebblestep was already marked for death.

"So once you become deputy then what?" Shadelight mewed as she jumped over a shallow stream running through the forest.

"Then," Stormheart said as she also crossed the stream. "I finish off Nightstar."

Shadelight was silent for a few moments. Stormheart was worried her sister didn't like the plan, she gulped slightly and waited for her sister to speak. But her sisters words chilled her more than she expected.

"What is my role in all of this?" Shadelight demanded.

"I haven't forgotten you, I promise I'll make you deputy once I'm leader." Stormheart said reassuringly.

"That's not what I meant, I want to fight too. I want to show everyone I am not weak. You've always protected me, you've always watched over me. But now I want to do the same for you, let me fight." Shadelight said softly. Stormheart simply nodded and they continued walking, however there was a tense air between them now. Stormheart was searching for something to say to break the ice when Shadelight smiled.

"Look." she whispered. Stormheart followed her sisters gaze into the trees, sitting a top a sycamore tree was a barn owl.

"What about it?" she asked, seeing nothing particularly special about the owl.

"Remember the story you told me, about why the owl hoots?" Shadelight laughed. Stormheart allowed herself to purr in recollection.

"Tell it again." Shadelight begged. Stormheart never was one to miss an opportunity to share stories so she sat down to make herself more comfortable. She curled up on a mossy patch of ground in the trees gnarled roots, she tucked her silver paws underneath her. Shadelight copied her and waited for her sister to recite the story.

"Many years ago owls were the rulers of the forest, they were mighty hunters of the sky. Their wide eyes could see a mouse scurrying among the grass from the height of the clouds. They were the wisest creatures in the forest too, their intelligence wasn't to be compared too. Their hearing was exceptional, they could have been completely blind and they still would have known were everything was at all times they had such powerful hearing," Stormheart began in an ominous tone.

"Now the pigeon was jealous of the owl. The pigeon itself wasn't the brightest creature, it didn't have magnificent plumes of feathers, its eyes couldn't see as greatly as the owls, and its hearing was less than average. The one thing the pigeon had that the owl didn't was numbers. Scattered over the entire world the pigeon had millions of friends. The owl didn't know this, and his arrogance and pride is what lead to his trade mark hoot.

The pigeon approached the owl one day bringing a proposal of a bet.

"I bet there are more pigeons than owls." the pigeon cooed.

"Not likely. Owls are the greatest birds of the world. I bet there are more owls than pigeons." The owl retorted.

"Lets find out. By the next moon we shall have gathered as many of our own kind as we can, whoever has the most wins." The pigeon decided.

"What shall each side forfeit if they lose?" The owl demanded. The pigeon hadn't thought of that. What did he hate most about the owl, what did he want him to lose?

His eye sight always annoyed the pigeon, he was such an amazing hunter with those powerful eyes.

But his glorious plumage also irked the pigeon who was a plain gray with a deep green band around his neck.

Still...there was something that annoyed pigeon above all else. That was owls hearing. The owls always whispered behind the pigeons backs, the owls could always hear when other birds approached. Pigeon decided what the owl would have to forfeit once he lost.

"Give up your hearing if you lose." Pigeon stated.

"Very well, and if you lose you shall give up your flight." owl said. The terms had been settled, owl and pigeon both flew away to rally their numbers. Once the full moon came hundreds of thousands of owls lined the tree tops, all waiting for the pigeons arrival. The owls were sure they had won the bet, how could they be outnumbered?

Then the leader of the owls saw a great cloud of black moving towards them from the east. The owls watched the black cloud come closer and closer until they realized it wasn't a cloud at all, it was an endless swarm of pigeons. The beating of their many wings sounded like thunder in the sky. The owls watched in horror as more and more pigeons flew in until the owls had been outnumbered a thousand times over.

The owls cried at their loss while the pigeons cheered. Because the owl had lost the bet they had to give up their hearing, becoming deaf as a door nail. That is why whenever someone talks to the owl they always hoot in reply. They are asking "who?" "who?" because they cannot hear who is speaking to them." Stormheart finished the story. Shadelight turned her violet and amber eyes up towards the sycamore tree.

"Hello owl!" she called out to the bird.

"Who?" the owl replied before flying away. Shadelight and Stormheart erupted into a fit of giggles. Their laughing abruptly ceased when a flustered Liontail came charging forth.

"You are needed at camp immediately, Seaclan is attacking!" Liontail wheezed. In an instant both she cats were on their paws and were rushing back to Ravenclan camp to help fight against the Seaclan warriors. By the time they got their the battle was at its height, each side was evenly matched.

"But now Ravenclan has two more." Stormheart growled and launched herself into the fray. Her paws pummeled a brow toms side until he fled, Shadelight guarded her back and drove off a hoard of apprentices. The battle began to subside with Ravenclan winning. Finally the Seaclan leader shouted for them to retreat and the last of the warriors ran from the camp. The medicine cat quickly ran about, tending to everyone's wounds. Stormheart was about to ask for a bundle of cobwebs to dress a puncture on her hindleg when an earsplitting shriek came from the back corner of the camp.

"Help! Someone help me!" A cat shouted, the clan was frozen in shock. "Hazelwings kits are coming early!"

Immediately everyone came to life, preparing the help the queen deliver. Stormheart and Shadelight cleared debree out of the nursery and fetched moss nests from the warrior den to lay down for cushioning. The medicine cat guided Hazelwing into the den while her mate Goarsefoot struggled to remain by her side. Eventually he had to be pulled away by other warriors so Hazelwing would have space and the medicine cat would have room to work.

Stormheart felt giddy with excitement. She would have an apprentice sooner than expected. A wail of agony from the nursery made her suddenly think otherwise. How early were the kits coming? Would any even survive? Sudden concern for her clan mate washed over her. Would Hazelwing survive?


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't a clean and quick birth, it was long and drawn out. Clearly nothing was going right. The scent of blood filled the air, Stormheart could almost taste it on her tongue. The sickly copper smell made her gag. She turned away from the nursery were Hazelwings screams were still emitting from. How long had the birth been going on? Too long, even Stormheart - who had no knowledge of medicine - knew that.

She felt Shadelight press her body against hers. Shadelight rested her head on her older sisters shoulder.

_Be Strong. Be Brave. Put on your mask, don't let them so you are afraid. _Stormheart repeated her mantra inside of her head over and over again, determined to make it true.

Another scream filled the air, however it was more of a whimper. Hazelwings energy was dimming, she couldn't keep doing this. Stormheart suddenly felt her stomach churn, something began to rise up her throat and she dashed out of the camp only moments before she was sick.

"The warning. The warning..." Stormheart gasped for breath as she mumbled incoherently. Shadelight had followed her and was looking at her sister in confusion.

"What warning?" she asked, helping Stormheart stand up.

"The _warning!_ He told me more would die if I kept up my quest for power. Hazelwing is going to die because of me." Stormheart panted, sweat dripped down her back and her eyes were wide and blood shot. She was shaking so hard Shadelight hadn't understood a single thing she said.

"You're coming down with a fever." Shadelight mewed, concern filled her voice. She had never before seen her sister break down like this. Stormheart had always been the strong one.

"You need to rest Stormheart, come on, I'll help you get back to camp." Shadelight instructed however Stormheart was resisting, she refused to go back into the camp.

"You a breaking down with a fever, you need treatment." Shadelight growled impatiently. "Rest, I'll gather the herbs you need if Leafcloud is too busy tending too Hazelwings kitting."

"How would you know what herbs are needed?" Stormheart slurred and coughed. Shadelight sighed.

"I wanted to be a medicine cat, once. I picked a few things up. You need Feverfew to ease your body temperature. Maybe lavander as well to keep the chills at bay." Shadelight explained. Stormheart stared at her ssiter, competley unaware she had ever wanted to walk the path of a medicine cat.

_She had always seemed so eager to be a warrior with be though, she always wanted to please me. _Realization hit Stormheart. _She wanted to please me, she did what I would have wanted her to do; become a warrior._

Shadelight guided her delirious sister back into the camp and made her lie down in the medicine cat den. No one noticed them, all attention was focused on the nursery where the medicine cat worked ferociously to save Hazelwings life, and the life of her kits who were struggling to be born. Stormheart blinked as she saw the whole clan gathered outside of the nursery, waiting for Leafcloud, the medicine cat, to make any sort of announcement.

Suddenly the golden brown head of Leafcloud appeared from the nursery. Silence cloaked everyone as they waited angstly. Stormheart found herself waiting as well. Leafcloud gave a small, terse shake of her head and padded out of the nursery. Gorsefoot rushed in and let out a wail of grief. Stormheart felt lightheaded with fever and slowly lost consciousness, however she mustered one final thought before she passed out. _I killed Hazelwing._

* * *

Two days later Stormheart awoke with a heavy sort of pressure on the back of her neck. Her paws felt like stones and she was too exhausted to move. Right in front of her was a dead finch and moss which contained fresh water. Leafcloud was in the back of the den sorting herbs, she didn't even look back however she knew Stormheart was awake.

"Good to see you awake, honestly didn't think you'd make it through the night." Leafcloud commented dryly.

"What is it," Stormheart rasped, "with medicine cats and sarcastic comments?"

At this Leafcloud quirked a smile which was quickly replaced by a downcast look of defeat. "Sarcasm eases the pain." Leafcloud whispered. Stormehart stared at her paws. _So Hazelwing really was dead, it hadn't been a dream..._

"I've never seen a cat come down with a fever so quickly though. You were fine one minute and burning up the next." Leafcloud mused.

"Here, you need to keep up your strength." Leafcloud nudged the finch closer. Stormheart nodded obediently and devoured the bird. She hadn't realized how famished she was until she was licking the bones clean. She turned to the moss and lapped up the water as well. She let out a tired yawn and curled up to sleep again, the fever hadn't entirely subsided. She felt warm yet she couldn't stop shivering. Leafcloud left the den to fetch more Lavender.

A few moments later Shadelight entered the den and sat next to her sister. Stormheart was fast asleep already and didn't notice as Shadelight began to groom her matted and tangled fur. Shadelight then retreated from the den as quick as she came.

The next morning Stormheart felt well enough to walk around camp again, everyone nodded at her and wished that she would be feeling better soon. Stormheart didn't understand that she had actually become popular amongst her clanmates. It made sense though, she was one of the best fighters and was obviously a loyal cat.

They just didn't know of her numerous nefarious plans to become leader.

"Stormheart." a cat called out to her. Stormheart turned and saw her father Nightstar padding towards her. Gray flecks covered his entire muzzle and his joints croaked with every move he made. Stormheart dipped her head respectfully. "Nightstar," she greeted.

"I...I'm glad you're okay." he said abruptly before turning back to his den.

"I must say I'm surprised you are getting along so well with Nightstar now. It seemed only a moon ago you were ready to rip his pelt off. Every look you gave him was one of pure hatred." A smooth voice whispered in Stormhearts ear. She bristled at the accusing tone.

"Pebblestep," she mewed coldly at the clan deputy. He blue eyes had narrowed into slits. "I wasn't aware you had been keeping such close tabs on me."

Pebblestep shrugged. "I keep tabs on everybody, especially those who want to steal my position."

Stormheart had no reply, she simply walked away from the accusing deputy. Stormheart jumped into a conversation about Seaclan with a group of warriors to avoid having Pebblestep chase after her. The conversation about Seaclan quickly turned into a hushed discussion of Hazelwings early kitting and Stormheat excused herself.

She heading back towards the medicine cat den when movement in the nursery caught her eye. She did a double take and saw a small golden kit with brown speckles along her back sunbathing at the nursery entrance. Gorsefoot watched her like a hawk would watch prey, his eyes never wavered from her sleeping form. Stormheart couldn't even tell if he was blinking or not.

_Kit? How is there a kit? _Stormheart quickly located Leafcloud to demand answers.

"How...why is there a kit?" Stormheart aske in confusion. Leafcloud managed a half smile.

"During the kitting there was three still borns. I thought the fourth was a still born as well. Shortly after the kitting however the golden kit began to stir. However the golden kit won't make it much longer without a mother. It needs milk, and soon. I've been giving it water mixed with herbs for strength but it isn't enough. There are no other queens and borage alone won't provide milk." Leafcloud whispered. Stormheart cringed in sympathy for the medicine cat. Undoubtedly she was blaming herself for the death of Hazelwing and the three other kits.

Sudden determination washed over Stormheart.

"I won't let this kit die. I promise." she whispered. After she made that promise she realized that she had made two promises in her lifetime. Only two, and those two promises were the single most important things she had ever done.

Without another word Stormheart turned away from Leafcloud and located Shadelight in the downcast camp.

"Shadelight, I have a mission for us. But this isn't a game anymore, this is real. You and I are going to find a queen." She said quickly. Shadelight looked stunned but didn't protest as they both rushed from the camp. Stormheart felt pride well up inside of her as Shadelight watched her with admiration. And for once she was doing the right thing.

_Or am I?_ Stormheart thought to herself. _What are my motives for saving the kit, am I trying to make amends for my previous crimes, or am I trying to ensure I get an apprentice? No matter, I have to succeed though. This is one promise I refuse to break._

Stormheart ignored the fatigue and exhaustion in her body as she followed the stream out of Ravenclan territory and into the twoleg city.

"We need to find a rogue with kits, or a rogue who is about to kit." Stormheart instructed as they walked along the paved paths the twolegs had constructed everywhere. As they got deeper and deeper into the city they crossed paths with more strays. Most were less than friendly.

"Stay close." Stormheart whispered to her sister as toms eyed them from behind garbage cans and fences. She was still protecting her sister, even if her sister no longer needed the protecting.

"There!" Shadelight stopped walking and pointed at an alley way with her tail. Meandering throughout the alley was a group of feral looking cats. Stormheart was wary as they entered the alley.

"Hello." Stormheart called out cautiously. All of the cats froze to look at her and her sister. Stormheart gained confidence and rose her chin slightly. "I need to speak with your leader."

"What leader?" a cat snorted and earned a couple laughs from surrounding rogues. Stormheart deflated slightly.

"I am looking for a she cat." she continued.

"Aren't we all?" another tom interjected, this time all of the cats burst out laughing. Stormheart glowered, fed up with the rouges' antics.

"I need to find a nursing queen otherwise a kit is going to die!" Stormheart shouted at the top of her lungs. Her fur bushed out until she looked twice her size, her blue eyes were blazing angrily. A black tom with green eyes growled slightly.

"You can't walk into _our_ alley and boss _us_ around _missy." _the tom hissed in a condescending way. Without warning Stormheart sprang forward and pushed the tom into the concrete ground. Despite her fever she was still strong and he warrior skills were sharp.

"I need a queen. Now." She snarled in his ear. The tom struggled to through her off, in response she unsheathed her claws and raked his exposed stomach. His blood arched through the air. All of the rogues were staring at her in shock, but none of them made a move to help the tom. Suddenly a red she cat stepped out from behind a cardboard box.

"You say you need a queen?" the she cat questioned. Stormheart released her grip on the tom and approached the red cat.

"Yes, in my...er...home we have a motherless kit. She needs milk." Stormheart explained. The red cat quirked an eyebrow.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be one of those clan cats would you?" she asked. Stormheart was baffled that she had heard of the clans.

"You know about the clans?" she asked in bewilderment. The red cat smiled.

"There was a white cat that came through here a few moons ago, trying to recruit cats from some clan or what not." she mewed. That only raised more questions for Stormheart but she pressed down her curiosity. It wasn't important whatever it was. All that was important was getting a queen to the golden kit back at camp.

"Well I guess I can help you clanners out any how." The red she cat shrugged. Stormheart let out a sigh of relief. The red she cat went back inside the box and fetched a brown kit.

"I'm Scarlet by the way. This is my kit, Felicity."

"I'm Stormheart and this is Shadelight." Stormheart offered. Scarlet nodded for them to lead the way and they quickly excited the city. They made it back to the Ravenclan camp soon enough. Before anyone could ask what a rogue was doing in their midst Stormheart rambled out an explanation.

"...She needs milk...I got help..."

Leafcloud wasted no time in guiding Scarlet into the nursery. Goresefoot was nervous but relaxed once his kit began to suckle hungrily. Gorsefoot then turned to Stormheart.

"You're a hero. You saved my kits life." he murmured sincerely. Everyone turned to Stormheart and began shouting out praise for her and Shadelights brave actions.

_Look out Pebblestep, I'm this close to becoming deputy and there is nothing you can do about it. _

Stormheart made her way into the warrior den to sleep, the escapade left her more tired than ever before. Shadelight brought them a rabbit to share. She devoured her portion and closed her eyes. When she awoke again in the morning her fever had broken and she felt refreshed. She quietly entered the nursery so she wouldn't disturb anyone. Scarlet was awake with both Felicity and the un-named golden kit nursing.

"I guess I'm stuck here for a while, huh?" Scarlet whispered as she watched the golden kit. Stormheart nodded.

"She needs you."

"I know." Scarlet sighed. "I'm just wondering what I'm going to do when she doesn't need me anymore."

That did raise some questions. Scarlet of course would have the freedom to leave with Felicity once the golden kit was old enough, but by then the kit would have grown too attached to Scarlet who would be the only mother she'd have known. However when Scarlet looked at both of the kits equally with the tenderness of a loving mother, Stormheart was sure Scarlet would decide to stay.

"She still needs a name. " Scarlet mewed suddenly. Stormheart looked out of the nursery and saw Gorsefoot exciting the warrior den, making his way over. Once he entered the nursery Scarlet told him his kit still needed a name. Gorsefoot choked something back, Stormheart saw misery in his gaze.

"I always imagined Hazelwing would be the one to name our kits." he sighed. Scarlet looked at him with pity.

"Why don't you name her?" he suddenly asked, looking at Stormheart imploringly.

"What me? No...no that's not a good idea." she stammered. However Gorsefoot wouldn't let up. Finally Stormheart sighed in defeat and began studying the kit, trying to find the perfect name for her.

"How about Honeykit?" she asked. Gorsefoot nodded.

"Honeykit." He said, trying the name out for himself.

"Honeykit." Scarlet echoed.


	10. Chapter 10

Stormheart found herself lingering near the nursery almost as much as Gorsefoot did. For whatever reason the clan seemed to be taking more notice to her, she was once again in their favor, as well as Nightstars. It would only be a matter of time before Nightstars age and sickness progressed, it would only be a matter of time before he passed on and Pebblestep became leader. Then Stormheart would be back to square one.

"I have to get an apprentice soon. Then I can trick Nightstar into changing me to his deputy." Stormheart thought decisively.

However each day Pebblestep grew more and more suspicious that Stormheart was plotting to become deputy.

Stormheart sat in the center of camp with a group of warrior, all of them debating whether or not to head to the rock fields to hunt of to the Seaclan border. Because of the high tensions with Seaclan they decided to play it safe and head to the rock fields. As Stormheart exited camp at the head of the patrol she could feel Pebblestep's piercing stare on her back. She did her best to ignore the icy feeling creeping over her and she guided the patrol with her head held high, as if nothing was bothering her.

_Stay out of my way Pebblestep, _she silently threatened. _I will have no moral issue with getting rid of you as well._

The omen which she had seen several moon ago seemed as far from her now as the moon, she convinced herself it was only a dream or her imagination playing tricks on her. She didn't believe herself, but she wouldn't let anything get in the way of her quest to power.

"A long time ago I made a promise," she whispered to herself. "I promised to protect my sister at all costs. What better way to do that than by becoming leader to ensure her safety?"

The excuse rang hollow in her ears.

* * *

Stormheart carried the plump thrush back to camp, eager to share her catch with Shadelight. However the instant she entered the Ravenclan camp Nightstars coughing filled her ears. She dropped the prey on the fresh kill pile and hurried to her fathers den. Her was sitting next to the medicine cat, arguing about being forced to eat all of the herbs the medicine cat had at his paws.

Stormheart dipped her head respectfully, however her eyes glinted with malice. Nightstar looked at her and seemed relieved to have an excuse to change the subject from herbs.

"Stormheart, is there anything I can help you wi-" Nightstars words were cut short by a ragged coughing fit.

"I...er...just came by to ask about Honeykits apprentice ceremony. But it can wait, if you are feeling ill." Stormheart mewed, fake concern filled her voice. She realized she was over playing it as Nightstar glanced at her suspiciously. She gulped quietly and the wary look left Nightstars gaze.

"Yes I suppose it is about time for Honeykits ceremony. Go tell Scarlet and I will assemble the clan." Nightstar said dismissively.

"Wait, does this, uh, mean I will be Honeykit's mentor?" Stormheart asked. Nightstar shrugged, almost bored with the topic.

"I guess you can mentor Honeykit."

"Good. I'll go tell Scarlet. Wait...there is one more thing. Will Scarlet's biological kit, Felicity, get a mentor?" Stormheart pried.

"That is something you will have to discuss with Scarlet." Nightstar said with a note of finality, he turned back to the medicine cat and conceded to eating the herbs. Stormheart exited his den and stopped herself from bounding over to the nursery. She couldn't quite contain all of her excitement and instead let out a squeal of delight as she entered the nursery. Scarlet smiled knowingly at Stormheart. Over the moons she had grown accustomed to clan ways and figured it was about time for Honeykits ceremony.

Honeykit and Felicity scuffled in a play fight in the corner of the den as Stormheart shared the news. Scarlet turned to her kits and tore them apart from one another.

"Oh look, now you've gone and messed up your fur right after I had finished grooming you." Scarlet sighed and ran her tongue roughly over her daughters head. Stormheart felt emotion rise in her throat, a feeling of sadness welled up inside of her.

_Had my mother ever acted with that tenderness towards me? Somehow I can't seem to remember..._

Stormheart quickly looked away and began speaking the the bramble walls rather than to Scarlet.

"What are your thoughts on Felicity becoming an apprentice?" Stormheart queried. This caught both kits attention and they immediately broke away from their mother and scrambled towards Stormheart.

"Oh please please please let us become apprentices!" they shouted in unison. Stormheart couldn't tell if their pleas were directed at her or their mother. Scarlet looked taken aback, she hadn't considered it.

"Felicity, no. You, I, we aren't clan cats!" Scarlet stammered. Felicity and Honeykit pouted and stared at their mother.

"What do you plan to do if you won't let Felicity become an apprentice?" Stormheart asked imploringly. Scarlet flattened her ears.

"I don't belong in Ravenclan." she stated flatly. Stormheart looked at the kits who seemed utterly bewildered now, Honeykit and Felicity were inseparable. _What kind of a mess have I created? _Stormheart thought silently.

"Scarlet, no one is asking you to become a warrior, and Ravenclan will always welcome you because of what you did for Honeykit. But Felicity was raised here alongside Honeykit. They both deserve futures in the clan." Stormheart tried to explain. Scarlet bristled, clearly offended.

"What do you think I'm just going to abandon Honeykit and separate her from her sister because I want to leave?" Scarlet spat. "I know they want to become apprentices, its just that the life a warrior doesn't fit me. I'm a rogue, nothing more."

"What do you plan to do then?" Stormheart murmured. Scarlet's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know." she admitted. "I don't know."

"Perhaps Felicity and Honeykit can become apprentices while you try life as a warrior, an experimental period per say. Maybe you might find you fit in with the clan life style more than you'd think." Stormheart said gently. Scarlet was quiet for a long time, a tense silence filled the nursery as both kits and Stormheart awaited her answer anxiously.

"Alright." Scarlet agreed. "I'll try it."

The kits let out cheers of delight and Stormheart let out a relieved sigh. Nightstars raspy yowl filled the camp and everyone gathered for the start of the ceremony. Stormheart joined the crowd and suppressed a smug smile, she was only moments away from having an apprentice. Then a thought crossed her mind, who would mentor Felicity?

"...Do you promise to train hard and learn the noble ways of the warrior code?" Nightstar continued on. Honeykit was watching her leader with wide green eyes, Stormheart could see her hind legs shaking with anticipation all the way from the crowd.

"I do." Honeykit squeaked.

"Stormheart shall be your mentor. She is young but she is one of Ravenclan's finest warriors. I trust her to teach you all that she knows." Nightstar called out, Stormheart walked forward to stand beside Honeykit.

"From this moment until your warrior ceremony you shall be known as Honeypaw."

Honeypaw touched noses with Stormheart and then Felicity was walking forward with a look of nervous anticipation on her reddish brown face.

"Felicity, you weren't born into Ravenclan however it is clear this is where you were destined to stay. Do you promise to train hard and learn the noble ways of the warrior code?"

"I do." Felicity responded quickly.

"Shadelight will be your mentor, I trust her to pass on all of her patience and wisdom to you." Nightstar announced. Stormheart smiled broadly at her sister who walked forward with shock plastered on her face. She stood beside Felicity as they waited to hear her apprentice name.

"Felicity, from this moment until your warrior ceremony you shall be known as Autumnpaw."

Shadelight and Autumnpaw touched noses and the clan cheered their names.

"Honeypaw! Autumnpaw!" Nightstar silenced them with a flick of his tail.

"I have one more ceremony to complete. Scarlet, please step forward." Nightstar said to the red she cat. Scarlet walked forward on unsteady paws. She was clearly uncomfortable having the entire clan focused on her.

"Scarlet you will receive your warrior name now however you have much to learn before you are truly a part of Ravenclan. I trust everyone to work together as a mentor to you, however our most senior warrior Graysky will guide your paw steps. From this moment on you shall be known as Scarletpool for your deep red fur."

The cheers resumed. "Scarletpool! Honeypaw! Autumnpaw!"

Stormheart and Shadelight directed their new apprentices out of camp to give them a tour of the territory. Graysky and Scarletpool followed them. Stormheart wasn't exactly sure what to do so she stopped with Graysky every time he paused to point something out. Eventually Stormheart gained more confidence and left the group to let Honeypaw explore away from her mother. Shadelight and Autumnpaw came with them. The two sisters poked their noses into every little nook and cranny in sight and Stormheart was bone tired by the time they made it back to camp.

"Tomorrow we'll start work on hunting techniques. Get some rest." She yawned. Shadelight bid her own apprentice farewell and they made their way towards the warrior den. Stormheart promptly collapsed onto her nest and was asleep in moments.

She was awoken by a rough jostle of her shoulder. Stormheart blue eyes opened as she found Pebblestep glowering above her.

"You and Honeypaw have been selected for the dawn patrol." Pebblestep almost spat before walking away. Stormheart watched her leave with a sense of foreboding before she went to go fetch her apprentice. Honeypaw was already wide awake when Stormheart entered the apprentice den.

"What are we gonna do today?" Honeypaw questioned as she skipped around Stormhearts legs. Stormheart could feel a head ache forming already.

"We are going on the dawn patrol." she responded tiredly. Honeypaw let out a yip of excitement and raced out of the den to the back of the patrol. Stormheart caught up to her quickly due to her much longer strides and moved up to the front of the patrol. Honeypaw clung to her side like a burr and followed.

"Shall we check the Seaclan border and refresh our scent markers?" Stormheart asked. The rest of he cats in the patrol shrugged and Stormheart lead them over to the border. Nothing seemed out of place so they renewed their markers and moved on to the Cedarclan border. Right as they arrived a Cedarclan patrol passed by them.

"Greetings." Stormheart called out. The cat leading the patrol stopped and turned to Stormheart. Stormheart recognized her as the Cedarclan deputy, Gingerfern.

"Hello Stormheart, I trust all is well in Ravenclan." Gingerfern asked diplomatically.

"Of course, how is the prey running in Cedarclan, Gingerfern?" Stormheart smiled. Gingerfern gulped.

"Oh..uh...its Gingerstar now. Actually." Gingerstar corrected. The Ravenclan patrol froze and stared at the Cedarclan leader.

"Hailstar is _dead_?" Stormheart exclaimed in disbelief. Gingerstar nodded uncomfortably.

"I planned to make the announcement at the next gathering." she explained.

"Right, well, we best be on our way now." Stormheart nodded and the patrol moved away.

"Can you believe Hailstar is dead!" Liontail whispered from the back of the patrol.

"He was such a young leader too, he surely had many years left ahead of him." Brackenfoot added.

"What do you think happened?" Voletail contributed to the conversation. Stormheart tuned out their queries and walked stiffly back to camp. She had been so focused on Seaclan for so long she had forgotten to ask herself, whats going on in Cedarclan?

Stormheart gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and let her thoughts drift aside, absolutely nothing was going on in Cedarclan. _There must have just been an accident with the leader,_ she decided. Cedarclan was too docile for turmoil within their ranks.

"Honeypaw." Stormheart called out. Instantly her apprentice was at her side, an eager smile on her face.

"Lets practice battle moves today." Stormheart purred. Honeypaw's jaw dropped, then she was spinning in circle while letting out squeals of delight. Stormheart rolled her eyes at the apprentices antics. The patrol dispersed back at the Ravenclan camp and Stormstar guided Honeypaw to the sandy cove for training, the soft ground prevented injuries.

"Alright," Stormheart announced. Her blue eyes were narrowed and cold, she was all business. "Attack me."


	11. Chapter 11

Nightstars sickness got progressively worse, everyone suspected the early stages of green cough. His ragged coughing could be heard through out camp almost non stop, his black fur which once shone sleekly was now knotted and disheveled. Nightstar managed to down several mouthfuls of cat mint so he was well enough to attend the gathering without appearing weak, but there was no secret that Nightstar was on his last life. He was old and frail, Stormheart could sense the other clans suspected Pebblestep would become leader of Ravenclan within the next moon. The black furred leader had almost permanently retired to his den where the medicine cat spent her hours creating concoctions to try and cure his ailments.

Nothing was working.

Stormheart couldn't be happier.

"Just a few more days." she whispered to herself. _Just a few days until Honeypaw and Autumnpaw become warriors. Then I can convince Nightstar too appoint me as his deputy._

Several moons had gone by since Stormheart had gotten her first apprentice, and Honeypaw was progressing incredibly quickly as well. Her hunting skills were top notch. She could sent a sparrow from across the rock fields and could stalk a rabbit for hours so not only would she catch it, but so she could learn its habits to catch others in the future. Honeypaw was also maturing, becoming solemn and wise in her own way, however there was still plenty of energy in her. Stormheart only concern was in Honeypaws fighting, she was weak. Stormheart liked to blame Honeypaws lack of strength on the fact she nearly died as a kit, but that wasn't the case. Honeypaw simply wasn't a natural born fighter. Her claws were dull, her movements were slow and clumsy. He reactions delayed.

Autumnpaw was quite the opposite. Autumnpaw had absolutely no patience for hunting and the like, she was a ball of spit fire once she got over her shyness. Autumnpaw could master every move Shadelight threw at her within the fortnight. The sisters were polar opposites, but they worked best together. Honeypaws calmness evened out her sisters eagerness. It was like fire and ice, unfortunately it appeared the apprentices had been matched with the wrong mentors.

Stormheart found herself clashing with Honeypaw, saying she should be practicing her fighting techniques instead of doing more hunting patrols. Shadelight was being worn down by Autumnpaws sparring.

"Do you think we can co mentor today again?" Shadelight asked hopefully as her and Stomheart walked side by side on the dawn patrol.

"Co mentoring would certainly be for the best." Stormheart agreed. When the sisters trained their apprentices individually was when they ran into issues. When they co mentored they basically just switched who they were training and all went well. They finished the dawn patrol and fetched their apprentices from the elders den where they were rapt into a fabricated tail about a rabbit who lost his tail.

Stormheart couldn't be bothered with the details, although she vaguely recalled it had something to do with the rabbit having to chew off his own tail after getting stuck in a fence.

Honeypaw and Autumnpaw raced to the sandy cove for practice, their fluffy tails trailed out behind them.

"Today we should work on Honeypaws maneuvering and dodging and Autumnpaws striking." Stormheart instructed her sister, Shadelight nodded in affirmation. Shadelight motioned for Autumnpaw to go work with Stormheart. Honeypaw sighed and went to work with Shadelight on more drills. After nearly an hour of Honeypaw being scolded for her lack of fighting skills Honeypaw let out a yowl of frustration and sprinted out of the Sandy cove. Stormheart watched her apprentice run away, stupefied.

"Wait! Honeypaw wait for me!" Autumnpaw shouted and tore off after her foster sister. Stormheart scowled and followed the two apprentices at a much slower pace.

"Perhpas we were a bit too critical of Honeypaw..." Shadelight murmured. Stormheart lashed her tail.

"Honeypaw shouldn't have overreacted!" she hissed. "Autumnpaw can handle the criticism just fine when we are out hunting."

"Honeypaw looks at you as if you are the world, she idolizes you. I know how it feels to let down someone you care about." Shadelight argued. Stormheart eyes widened in surprise. She turned to look at Shadelights face. Shadelight was watching her sister with cool amber and violet eyes, but deep down Stormheart could see flickers of emotion.

_You always looked up to me..._Stormheart thought to herself. _I guess I never stopped to think how my attitude my have hurt you. _

Stormheart lowered her gaze.

"You wait back at the sandy cove. I'll go find Honeypaw and Autumnpaw." she whispered. Shadelight nodded and walked away, leaving Stormheart feeling broken inside. Stormheart stared at her silver paws, blinking back tears. Overhead the clouds erupted, releasing a waterfall of rain. Within moments Stormheart was soaked to the bone, her fur became damp and heavy with water. She appeared almost black, but she made no move to find shelter despite her shivering. Her blue eyes focused on a puddle forming in front of her. Her reflection danced in the ripples.

"I'm doing everything wrong!" She suddenly wailed and raised her paw, sending it crashing down on the puddle, shattering the reflection.

"I promised I would protect Shadelight. I promised I would protect Honeypaw. Why can't I do anything right?" she demanded, although there was no one to give her an answer. She heard a rustling in front of her, as if something had just been disturbed, a breeze rustling through leaves. It wasn't a breeze though. It was a cat. The same cat who gave her the omen of blood.

"_You,"_ Stormheart growled.

"Me." The cat responded evenly. His gray sightless eyes seemed to smirk. Stormheart opened her mouth to form some kind of insult of accusation, but nothing came out. After a moment she sighed and looked back at the water logged ground.

"Why me?" she asked, defeated.

"That's a vague question." The cat snorted. Stormheart kneaded the ground with unsheathed claws.

"Why am I the one who has to be the hero? I'm no hero. I'm a monster! My question is why did you try to make me the hero?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Silverkit." the cat whispered.

"That's not my name! I'm _Stormheart!" _she roared and looked up again but the cat had vanished. The only thing that remained was the dull echoing of rain drops hitting the ground. Stormheart was suddenly sprinting through the forest.

"Honeypaw!" she called out. "Honeypaw I'm sorry!"

Her heart was hammering in her chest. _Honeypaw where _are _you?_

Stormheart stopped running to catch her breath. Her eyes were wild and crazy, her breathing ragged and sharp.

"Honeypaw!" she shouted again and continued running. She halted sharply as she realized she was at the thunderpath. A monster sped past her with a deep rumble, swerving to avoid hitting her. Its eyes glowed in the darkness. Stormheart turned and started running back into the forest. Then she heard the scream.

* * *

_Golden fur..._

_Tainted with red._

_The flash of the monsters eyes._

_Golden fur..._

_Not moving._

_The unrelenting screaming._

Stormheart was frozen in place, staring in horror at Honeypaws unmoving body, lying still on the thunderpath. Blood was pooling out of her mouth, Autumnpaw was wailing like a lost kit. She kept nudging her sister.

"Wake up Honeypaw. Please wake up." Autumnpaw begged. Stormheart staggered, feeling lightheaded. She shakily walked over to Honeypaws body and collapsed beside her apprentice.

"I broke my promise to you." She breathed into the apprentices ear. The ear twitched. Stormheart was suddenly alert, she looked at Honeypaw for any sign of life. Her golden chest rose and fell just the slightest bit. Immediately Stormheart grabbed her scruff and moved her off of the Thunderpath. Autumnpaw couldn't stop repeating over and over again, "everything is going to be okay."

"Run Autumnpaw. Run as fast as you can back to camp and get help." Stormheart ordered. Autumnpaw took off like a bolt of lightning. Stormheart covered her apprentices body with her own, trying to keep the rain off of her.

"it will be okay." Stormheart whispered, taking up Autumnpaws mantra. Suddenly Autumnpaw was back with four warriors. Two toms hefted Honeypaw onto their shoulders and headed back to camp. Stormheart blindly followed, still in shock from the events. After they got back too camp Stormheart was separated from her apprentice who was taken to the medicine cat den. Scarletpool and Gorsefoot were frantic.

"Oh _Honeypaw!__" _Scarletpool shrieked. Nightstar hobbled out of his den and into the chaos.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Honeypaw got hit by a monster." A warrior offered. Nightstar frowned and looked at the medicine den.

"Her fate rests in Starclans paws now." he sighed.

* * *

"Honeypaw will live. She will completely recover." the medicine cat explained. Stormheart didn't believe her, it sounded too good to be true.

"Can I see her?" Stormheart asked. The medicine cat hesitated before nodding.

"Be brief." she instructed. Stormheart didn't reply, she simply entered the den.

"Honeypaw..." she trailed off awkwardly. Honeypaw stared at her mentor.

"I'm sorry I ran off." Honeypaw murmured.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry I acted so harshly towards you." Stormheart apologized.

"Me too."

They sat in silence for was seemed like an eternity, just staring at each other.

"The medicine cat says you should be back to training soon." Stormheart tried to break the ice. Honeypaw shrugged indifferently. Stormheart left the medicine cat den. A few moments later she returned with a rabbit. She dropped it brusquely at Honeypaw's feet.

"If you want to be a warrior with your sister you need to get your strength back. No more moping about. I'm not leaving until you eat every last bite of this rabbit." Stormheart said sharply. Honeypaw cracked a smile and began eating the prey.

Two Moons Later

Honeypaw came back from camp with three sparrows after her first hunting patrol since the accident. Stormheart felt a surge of pride for her apprentice. She felt even more happy when Nightstar declared it was time for their warrior ceremonies. The clan gathered at his raspy yowl, all attentions was focused on Autumnpaw and Honeypaw who walked up to Nightstar with nervous excitement.

"Shadelight is Autumnpaw ready to become a warrior?" Nightstar asked.

"She's more ready than I was at my ceremony." Shadelight joked. The tension Stormheart felt inside melted away as the clan burst into laughter. Nightstar even chuckled at Shadelights jibe.

"Autumnpaw, you have trained hard to learn Starclans noble code. From this moment and on you shall be known as Autumnpath for your courage and dedication to Ravenclan." Nightstar named her. Then he turned to Honeypaw.

"Stormheart, is Honeypaw ready to become a warrior?" Nightstar asked.

"She is." Stormheart replied, staring straight at Honeypaws greenish yellow eyes. Honeypaw nodded softly at her.

"Honeypaw, you have trained hard to learn the noble ways of Starclan. From this moment and on you shall be known as Honeydawn for your golden fur and bright energy. We welcome you as a full warrior of Ravenclan." Nightstar announced. The clan broke into cheers.

"Honeydawn! Autumnpath!"

Stormhearts voice rang out the loudest. For once everything seemed to be going alright. There were no unforseen obstacles to get in the way of her becoming leader.

But perhaps Pebblestep had other plans.


	12. Chapter 12

At first everyone assumed she had just left. Everyone knew she had been uneasy about choosing the path of a warrior, reluctant was an understatement. She had only stayed for her kits...

It was completely plausible that now that Honeydawn and Autumnpath were grown she would return to the city.

But to leave without a word? Without a goodbye?

Suspicions lingered around Stormhearts mind. Scarletpool wasn't a coward. If she was truly going to leave she would tell everyone. She wouldn't just _vanish. _

Then her body turned up four days after she went missing. Claw marks were scored along her throat which has clotted over with blood, the marks were unmistakable. Scarletpool had been murdered by a warrior.

_But _why? _Who would anyone want to kill Scarletpool? As far as I know no one had a grudge against her, _Stormheart thought to herself.

It was disconcerting, to say the least. Stormheart couldn't help but feel that this act had been some kind of twisted warning. And Pebblestep was acting awfully jumpy lately. Stormhearts ears lay flat against her silver head.

"I shouldn't be accusing my own clan mates of murder. Especially not after all that I've done. It must have been a Seaclan warrior, looking for revenge." she muttered to herself. Satisfied that that must have been the reason for Scarletpools murder, Stormheart went to Nightstars den to inform him of her thoughts. Hushed and angry voices inside made her freeze in her tracks. It sounded like Pebblestep and Nightstar were having an argument. Stormheart hid outside of the den and perked her ears to listen.

"How dare you say I'm not qualified to be deputy!" Pebblestep hissed in a quiet tone, trying to keep anyone from over hearing.

"Ever since you've been deputy things have gotten worse for Ravenclan. Seaclan and our clan are practically at war, Lilytail went missing, and now Scarletpool has been murdered. I wouldn't call that 'handling the situation'." Nightstar rasped.

"Are you actually blaming _me _for those incidents? Perhaps you should look at yourself, you're practically withering away. You don't even lead the clan anymore!"

"And now I can see that when I die who's paws I will have left my clan in. Pebblestep you are a loyal warrior, but leadership is too much for you. I fear you will run our clan into ruins." Nightstar growled, ending the discussion. Pebblestep however wasn't ready to give up her position yet.

"You know who's fault it really is? Its Stormheart! She's the reason all this has been happening!" Pebblestep almost shouted. Stormheart glanced around to see if any of her clan mates could hear Pebblestep and Nightstar but no one looked up. Stormheart focused her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Don't speak about my daughter that way!" Nightstar snapped. Stormhearts blue eyes widened, her heart stopped moving. All she heard was silence in the den.

"...Da...daughter?" Pebblestep repeated incredulously.

"I didn't mean, it, that didn't come out right." Nightstar stammered, realizing he had just given away his secret to a cat that suddenly hated him. Stormheart could almost feel Pebblesteps smile from outside the den.

"How, _interesting." _Pebblestep drawled. Stormheart felt anger churning through her body, there was no way she would become deputy now. Pebblestep would make sure of that.

"You know, I knew it was only a matter of time before you replaced me with Stormheart. You were always soft on her, and she always seemed to have some grudge against you. I didn't get it, but now I do. That Seaclan cat, was she her mother?" Pebblestep laughed. Stormheart felt her blood boil at the mention of her long lost mother.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Nightstar insisted, Pebblestep ignored him.

"I thought I was going to have to get rid of Stormheart to keep my position. But now that I have this juicy secret, you'll be the one who is getting rid of her." she said dismissively.

"But Shadelight on the other hand...now she might be an issue. Shadelight will do _anything_ for her sister. She might be a threat to me."

"No." Stormheart breathed.

"I have an idea, how about you blame Scarletpools murder on your daughters and banish them from the clan. They both can live as rogues some place far, far away from here. You have to comply, other wise your legacy will be the leader that took a mate from another clan." Pebblestep said maliciously.

_I made a promise to always protect Shadelight. Nothing will stop me from doing that. _Stormheart felt her body move of its own accord, suddenly she was inside of the den and both Pebblestep and Nightstar were staring at her in shock. Pebblestep composed herself first.

"Stormheart, I take it you overheard our little talk?"

"You...you killed Scarletpool!" Stormheart shouted. Pebblestep cleared her throat.

"Lower your voice. And I never said I killed Scarletpool." She said warily. At the moment the sun high patrol was out, but they would be back soon. Someone could overhear Stormhearts accusations.

"You killed Scarletpool and now your are trying to blackmail Nightstar into getting rid of me and Shadelight!" Stormheart snarled.

"Be quiet!" Pebblestep insisted. If someone heard Stormhearts story before hers they might be inclined to listen to Stormheart.

Stormheart came to the same conclusion as Pebblestep and raced from the den, screaming at the top of her lungs for all to hear, "Pebblestep murdered Scarletpool!"

Pebblestep followed after Stormheart saying, "she's lying! Don't believe a word of what she says!"

Cats came streaming out of dens to see what on earth was going on. Honeydawn and Autumnpath looked outraged. The instant they heard Stormheart shout out who killed their mother they stopped listening. Pebblesteps words were drowned out.

"You!" Honeydawn roared and charged forward, knocking Pebblestep off of her feet. Honeydawn never was one for sparring, but right now, in this moment, she was fighting with all of lionclan on her side.

"Killer!" Autumnpaw shouted and joined in, scratching and clawing at every inch of Pebblestep.

"Stop." A voice called out calmly. Everyone turned to see Nightstar limp out of his den. All eyes were on him, waiting for an explanation.

"Pebblestep killed Scarletpool. She came to me and said she was going to try and blame the murder on Stormheart and Shadelight." Nightstar stated, leaving out multiple details of the actual conversation that went down. "Pebblestep is hereby banished from Ravenclan forever."

"No! No! Don't believe him." Pebblestep begged. "He is lying, all of them are lying, he is Stormheart and Shadelights father!"

No one was listening to Pebblesteps pleas. No one believed her.

_No one believes her. _Stormheart thought with relief. Pebblestep looked around frantically as several warriors began lashing at her. She turned tail and fled from the camp.

After Pebblestep was long gone everyone turned to Stormheart, demanding answers in their confusion and shock. Stormheart silenced them with a flick of her tail. She could feel herself puffing out her chest, beaming at all the attention. She cleared her throat to speak, addressing all of the clan.

"I know what has happened with Pebblestep is a shock and tragedy to us all. I myself am not sure why she would kill Scarletpool, all I know is that I am sorry. I am especially sorry to Honeydawn and Autumnpath, I know the pain of losing a mother.

But we can't let our guard down. Seaclan is still a threat and Pebblestep might try returning to the territories. I want two more border patrols to check the border by Seaclan and Cedarclan."

"You aren't deputy. You can't arrange patrols." Someone from the crowd stated indignantly. Stormheart flushed and turned to Nightstar.

"Stormheart is the new deputy of Ravenclan." Nightstar rasped, his voice croaked with green cough and didn't even say the ceremony words. However the clan accepted it none the less. Stormheart began arranging the patrols. She caught Shadelight eye and smiled. Shadelight winked in response and flexed her claws. Caught between her front claws was a single tuft of red colored fur. Stormheart realized what had _really_ happened with Scarletpool.

And killing her had payed off.

* * *

The flow of clan life gradually returned to normal, like a forest springing back to life after a fire. At first it seems nothing will ever be the same again, and then the next rainfall comes along and green sprouts are already appearing. Most of Ravenclan accepted Stormheart as deputy easily, others were a little more wary. However Stormheart knew they would warm up to her over time.

She fell into a pattern, wake up, organize the dawn patrols, then go hunting with Shadelight. Go back to camp, organize the sun high patrol, and share tongues. She was starting to grow bored with her new position. She was aching, _craving, _for a fight. She wanted to sink her claws into a Seaclan warriors pelt.

"When I'm leader, Ravenclan will rule the forests and beaches." she declared to herself. She looked up at the sky which was painted red and gold in the sunset. Purple clouds rolled by in a haze, slowly bringing night with them. Stormheart slipped into the warrior den and curled up beside Shadelight. Soon sleep had claimed them both.

Stormhearts eyes opened as moonlight streamed into the den. Chills ruffled her fur. She gently stood up so as not to wake her sister, in her sleeping form she looked so peaceful.

Stormheart looked around as goosebumps traveled up her back, lifting the hair on her spine Something didn't feel quite right, she couldn't place what it was though. Something had defiantly woken her up though. Her blue eyes gazed up at the moon, in three nights it would be full. She hoped she would be attending that gathering as a leader by then.

Stormhearst gaze moved from the captivating moon to the camp entrance. A figure was standing there. At first she feared it might be Pebblestep, returning to exact vengeance. But as she looked closer she realized the figure was too big for the former deputy. The moon beam shifted slightly so the cats face was illuminated. It was the same one that had given her the prophecy of blood when she became a warrior. Stormheart sucked back a gasp and sat in absolute stillness, watching the blind cat who was watching her with sightless eyes. A crow cawed behind her and she jumped around in fright. the black bird stared at her with beady eyes before cawing again and taking to flight. When she turned back around the cat was gone, where he stood was simply a shadow of a tree, making her think she had imagined it all to begin with.

She found herself walking towards Nightstars den, she looked in and saw his sleeping form. Around him she could smell the stench of green cough and sickness. His black fur was matted and covered in silver furs. As she watched him though she realized he wasn't asleep, he was dead.

The sickness had finally won.

"So," she mused. "The great Nightstar has fallen at last."


	13. Chapter 13

_Battle scarred warrior are always presumed to be the strongest, the mot powerful. _Stormheart thought dryly. _But I find that simply not to be true..._

_That would be suggesting that others in Ravenclan are stronger than me because their bear the mark of failure with them forever. Getting a scar only proves you weren't strong enough to hold off your opponent. _

_I'm strong enough though. I fought for both Shadelight and I and I don't have a single scar on my silver coat. _Stormheart thought smugly, lost in her vain mind.

"What does any of it prove?" a voice whispered in her ear. Stormhearts blue eyes shot open an she looked around in shock.

"Is anyone there?" she murmured, forcing her fur to lie flat so she would appear calm.

"Just me, I'm hear to take you to the glowing cavern for your leader ceremony." a cat said from the entrance of the leaders den. Storm heart could tell that the cat at the entrance of her den was not the one that had whispered in her ear, but she dismissed the voice as simply being her imagination.

"Right, yes, the ceremony. Lead the way." Stormheart instructed. The medicine cat, Leafcloud, guided Stormheart out of camp and on to the long journey to the glowing cavern. It was a deep underground cave hidden by waterfall, inside were thousands of glow worms. By touching the glow worm you were sent to Starclan in your dreams. Stormheart had only been to the glowing cavern once before, when she was an apprentice. All apprentices made the journey at some point to the cavern. That had been before she became a murderer.

The sound of echoing paw steps followed Stormheart as she walked in silence with Leafheart. The silence was shattered as Leafheart murmured, "what do you plan to do when Starclan doesn't grant you your nine lives?" Stormheart froze, an icy grip of fear seized her heart.

"Wh...why wouldn't I get my lives?" she played dumb, acting as innocent as a newborn kit. Leafcloud rolled her eyes.

"You can't fool a medicine cat. I can see right through you, you've done things. Horrible things."

"Things better left unsaid." Stormheart growled softly, it was warning. Leafcloudss sharp green eyes narrowed.

"As a medicine cat I took an oath to use my skills to help anyone in need. I can see that you are damaged inside, you've had a troubled past. I could help you if you'd only let anyone get too close. Don't make me regret not telling Ravenclan about the crimes of your past." Leafcloud cautioned. Stormheart sighed in relief, Leafcloud wouldn't tell. _Yet._

As they grew closer and closer to the cavern Stormheart could feel her chest grow heavy with foreboding. To ease herself she continued her conversation with Leafcloud.

"Do you know why the glowing cavern became the meeting place for the clans and Starclan?" Stormheart said, changing the subject. Leafcloud shrugged.

"There are lots of stories." she said dryly.

"Perhaps," she conceded. "But one of the stories has to be right." Stormheart mewed.

"Perhaps." Leafcloud echoed.

"Have you heard the ancient tale of how the clans came to be?" Stormheart continued.

"Who hasn't?" Leafcloud snorted. "Raven fell in love with Sea, Cedar tried to tear them apart, and so they all formed separate clans."

"Yes, but have you heard of the fourth clan?" Stormheart smiled, working up another great and adventurous tale.

"Fourth clan...?" Leafcloud said in confusion.

"Yes, the forth clan. After Seaclan, Cedarclan, and Ravenclan formed another cat came to the forest. Those who knew of him called him Ash. He created the fourth clan." Stormheart explained. Leafcloud was intrigued now. Despite her reservations about Stormheart becoming leader she patiently waited for the story to begin.

"Ash came to the forest with a group of rogues. Ash had heard of the clans and wanted him and his followers to change to that lifestyle. Seaclan controlled the beaches, Cedarclan controlled the cedar forests, and Ravenclan controlled the lands in between both of the others. But on the other side of Seaclans border there was a mountain. A single peak climbing to incredible heights. The leaders conversed and decided that instead of starting a conflict with Ash they should just let him claim the mountain for his group of rogues. So the fourth clan came to be, Ashclan.

But once Ashstar formed his clan he became greedy. He wanted more for her clan, and he viewed the others as weak since they put up no protest to letting him claim territory. Ashstar began plotting to drive out Seaclan to lay siege to the beaches as well as the mountain. Starclan was angry however. They had let Ashstar become a leader and now Seaclan would pay the price. So Starclan caused the mountain to erupt, fire spewed from the top of it, and the entire peak collapsed in on itself in a rage of lava. Ashclan was no more.

But now Starclan felt the guilt of destroying all of Ashclan for their leaders greed. In remorse Starclan created a cave out of the rubble of the peak. Past lava flows formed tunnels. Starclan wanted this cave to be their meeting place with the clans, but it was so dark inside that anyone who entered could never find their way out again.

So Starclan plucked all of the stars of Ashclan warriors from silverpelt and placed them inside of the cave so that Ashclan could guide warriors to meet with Starclan. These stars in the cave became glow worms." Stormheart finished the tale. Leafcloud nodded thoughtfully at the story.

"An interesting concept." was all that Leafcloud said over the subject. By the time the story was finished Stormheart and the medicine cat had reached the entrance to the glowing caves. A strong waterfall pulsed at the entrance, hidden behind the curtain of water lay the glowing tension in the air which had momentarily subsided had now reformed again.

"You have 'heart' at the end of your name. Hopefully before you become 'star' you will understand what it means." Leafcloud whispered ominously before she plowed ahead into the cavern. Stormheart hesitated for the smallest of moments before following in pursuit of Leafcloud. She looked up and sure enough it seemed as if there were twinkling stars on the roof of the cave. Every once in a while one of the stars would flicker or move and Stormheart was reassured it was only glow worms, not actual Ashclan warriors.

Relatively quickly the narrow tunnel expanded into an open room. All along the ceiling was glowing worms moving slowly and serenely. Their movements cast blue green lights dancing along the cave walls. The longer Stormheart watched the glow worms to more tired she grew. She felt Leafcloud settle beside her and Stormheart yawned before curling up. As she closed her eyes the glow worms continued to dance in her vision.

Her stormy blue eyes opened in Starclan. She looked around in awe, she was standing on an open field with trees swaying far in the distance. Long grass rippled beneath her paws in a gentle but sturdy wind. Her silver fur was slightly ruffled in nervous anticipation, however as the first ranks of Starclan began walking towards her she felt her fur lie flat.

_Please grant me my lives, please grant me my lives, _she thought to herself, repeating the mantra silently inside of her head. Suddenly everything went dark, the magical lands of Starclan faded, leaving her in pitch blackness. Although she could still hear the Starclan warrior moving around.

"Hello?" she called out warily, she forced myself to not show fear.

"Silverkit." A voice hissed. Stormeart yelped in shock.

"My name is Stormheart!" she shouted in defiance. Her heart was pounding in her chest. This wasn't going exactly how she planned. Stormheart looked around wildly, seeking out the Starclan warriors. But she was as good as blind, no light met her gaze.

"Now you know how it feels to be powerless Silverkit. Now you know what the cats you killed felt like." the voice snarled viciously, Stormheart cringed.

"That's not my name." she said again, softer this time. With less conviction.

"We shall grant you your lives, but you must change. Head this warning Stormheart, it will be your last."

Strmheart nodded rapidly, only wanting to get out of the darkness. The Starclan warriors became visible once again. All of them formed a ring around her, their starry pelts seemed to merge as one so she couldn't pick out any faces she knew. A cat stepped forward from the ring, she recognized him instantly. It was the hairless and blind cat that gave her the omen when she became a warrior.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Rock." he replied solemnly.

"You aren't a warrior?" Stormheart questioned.

"No, but I am the reason there are warriors."

Stormheart didn't push the matter any further, she could tell already she wouldn't get more answers out of Rock.

"Are you giving me my first life?" Stormheart smiled, bracing herself for what was to come. Her face fell when Rock shook his head.

"I am hear only to tell you that you must change."

"I know. You already told me." Stormheart said a bit impatiently. Rock scowled.

"Your first life is lost for the murder of the Seaclan apprentice." Rock bellowed. Stormhearst jaw dropped.

"What? What do you mean..." she stammered she was interrupted as Rock continued.

"You second life is lost for the murder of your mentor Willowvine."

"It was an accident, I didn't plan to kill her!" Stormheart protested.

"But you did." Rock growled. And that was all that mattered, not the intentions, but the fact that Stormheart had murdered them.

"You third life is lost for the murder of Lilytail. That leaves you six lives left." Rock finished. Stormheart knew she shouldn't ask but she couldn't help herself.

"What about Larkflight?" she whispered. Rock seemed to freeze.

"It was only your influence that killed Larkflight, not your claws." Rock said quickly. Too quickly. Suddenly Rock was walking away and Stormhearts first life was stepping forward.

"My name is Rainfur." the cat said gently, his fur was a blue gray, the color of clouds on a winter day. His eyes were amber and glowing with warmth. "I come from a clan far away from here."

"There are other clans?" Stormheart exclaimed, she slapped her tail over her mouth once she realized she had just interrupted a Starclan warrior. Rainfur simply smiled.

"Shocking, isn't it? But yes, there are other clans. There are more clans than can be counted, all of them somehow woven together like a spiders web even though the strands are too delicate to be seen."

Stormheart let his words sink in. _There are other clans..._

"I give you your first life, a life for courage. Never run away from you fears like I did. Face them. But learn when to let go too." he declared softly. She leaned forward to touch noses with him. When they made contact a blazing fire swept through her fur, stripping her old life away and replacing it with this one. Stormheart could feel sharp claws digging into her fur, covering her body with scratches. She caught of glimpse of Rainfurs death, a wave of rats crashing into him and killing him as he fought to save his clan.

Rainfur abruptly pulled away, leaving Stormheart panting for breath, the shock and pain from the first life almost made her collapse. But she forced her self to stand tall. Rainfur turned and padded away, and her second life stepped forward. It was Nightstar.

"With this life I give you integrity, do what is right, even if no one is watching." Nightstar instructed. He leaned forward to give Stormheart her life but she didn't respond. She simply stared at him.

"I hate you." she whispered.

"I know." he said softly. Stormheart leaned forward and accepted his life, spasms of pain coursing through her body. She could feel the sickness which had killed him working it ways through her. Stormheart wrenched away and her claws dug into the ground for support. As Nightstar began walking away she called after him, tears streaming down her face, "why couldn't you admit to everyone that I was your kit? Am I that much of a disappointment?"

"I'm sorry Silverkit, but you would never understand." he murmured and vanished.

"My name is _Stormheart!" _she shouted even though no one was listening. "I am Stormheart." she repeated.

A brown tabby she cat appeared, her body was so mutilated and lathered with scars Stormheart couldn't even begin to contemplate how she got hem all.

"I am Brokenflame." the cat hissed in a rough, gravelly voice.

"Throughout my entire life I mad mistakes, cats died because of me, I started battles I couldn't finish. I got these scars from a pack of foxes. My clanmates stood by and watched as I got mauled, none of them tried to save me. None of them wanted too. I am only in Starclan now because I realized what I did wrong and I changed myself. I give you a life to know what you did wrong. And to have a chance to change."

Stormheart touched noses with Brokenflame and felt every single scar embedding itself in her flesh. When it was over Stormheart barley noticed the pain, all she felt was a gut wrenching guilt. Brokenflame rejoined the circle of Starclan warriors. Stormheart realized she just had three lives left. She was halfway done.

The next cat to step forward was gray and had white flecks all over his body.

"My name is SKywatcher." he said gently. "I give you a life for perseverance. Never give up. Never." He commanded. Stormheart could tell this cat didn't put up with nonsense, he was levelheaded and smart. She immediately touched noses with him to accept his life. The pain that came with it was lesser, but still enough to make her knees shake.

The next life to step forward was Scarletpool. Stormheart sucked back a gasp and stared at the pretty red she cat for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm sorry." Stormheart said at last.

"Don't be. Shadelight didn't plan to kill me. It was an accident." Scarletpool said dismissively.

"You made it to Starclan at least." Stormheart laughed halfheartedly.

"At first I didn't believe in your warrior ancestors. But when I was dying I realized if Starclan wasn't real then I would never see my daughters again. I chose to believe, for them." Scarletpool explained.

"What happened?" Stormheart pressed, curious about the death of Scarletpool.

"Pebblestep had planned on killing me, but she didn't want to do it herself. She tricked Shadelight into thinking I knew about your previous murders and I was going to tell the clan. You should know Shadelight felt guilty after she killed me though," she murmured softly before continuing with granting Stormheart another life.

"I give you a life for hope. Hope that even in the darkest of hours that somehow everything will get better." Scarletpool stated swiftly. Stormheart barley had time to react as Scarletpool stepped forward and gave the life. After Scarletpool broke away Stormheart looked around nervously for her final life. A white she cat walked forward with twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello Stormheart, my name is Petalcloud." she mewed, her voice sounded like honey and water rushing over smooth pebbles.

"You were Blossompaws mother." Stormheart said incredulously, recalling the long lost apprentice. Petalcloud nodded.

"Indeed I was, but this isn't about Blossompaw. She doesn't need the advice I have for you. I give you a life for love, Stormheart. Love yourself, love you clan, love you sister. Blossompaw already has enough love for everyone. But your heart is as cold as ice. Never underestimate the power of love." Petalcloud said sternly. Stormheart accepted the life and drank in Petalclouds warm and motherly scent. After Shadekit and Silverkit had washed ashore and been taken in by Ravenclan, Petalcloud acted as a second mother to them. Petalcloud rejoined the Starclan ranks and everyone began chanting, "Stormstar! Stormstar!"

Then she woke up. Leafcloud was staring at her expectantly.

"I couldn't watch your ceremony, did it work?" she demanded.

"For the most part." Stormstar said vaguely. As they walked back to camp Stormstar couldn't help but contemplate her last life.

_A life for love? A useless life to be given." _she decided firmly. She didn't need love.


	14. Chapter 14

Stormstar's shimmering blue eyes opened, she lay in a pool of darkness. She blinked in recession, trying to pick up any source of light. She saw nothing, and she felt nothing. There was no day or night, warm or cold, only fear.

Fear of the nothing that consumed her.

"Hello?" she whispered, her voice echoed around her until it faded into the vast void of space around her.

Tears began to swell in her eyes, she hated herself for crying, that was kit stuff. She sprang to her paws defiantly.

"Where am I?" she demanded. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw, she could feel her ragged breath fighting to escape. Stormstar began to count to ten, however no feelings of calmness greeted her. She counted again, becoming more flustered and panicked.

_"It is no use fighting yourself Stormstar, there is no one here to watch you but yourself," _a gentle voice engulfed her.

"Show yourself!" she ordered, or rather, pleaded.

"Look around, you already are seeing me," the cat instructed. Stormstar's eyes widened, the darkness she saw before now revealed what she chose not to see, her death. She watched the scenes replay over and over again as all six of her lives were stripped away.

_One: _There was a battle with Seaclan, the first once since she gained her lives. Everything had been planned to perfection, it was supposed to be a simple raid. Something went wrong through, terribly wrong. Seaclan had been waiting for them. Had a traitor warned the clan? Whatever had happened, Ravenclan was taken by surprise on the battle field. A bloody and brutal fight ensued. Like a coward Stormstar called for Ravenclan to retreat, she was running away.

She recalled her first life that had been given by Rainfur, a life of courage.

As the clan was fleeing the Seaclan warriors chased after them, driving them away. A tom knocked Stormstar down in the chaos and slit her throat. He was the father of the Seaclan apprentice Stormstar had murdered.

_Two: _Her own father, Nightstar, had given her a life for integrity. Stormstar had never been one to chose the right path, she was never one to think twice about getting her own way. She hadn't lost her second life because of this however. She lost her second life to very same sickness that had killed Nightstar.

_Three: _This was the life Brokenflame had given to her. Stormstar regarded this life the most, but in the end she ignored it as well. Brokenflame had given her a life to know what she had done wrong and too change, but she didn't. She wouldn't.

Stormstar was hunting with Shadelight, they were enjoying the peace and quiet of new leaf. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, it would only begin to descend after its peak. The sky was a bright blue with rolling clouds, birds chirped in the alder trees and small creatures rustled under paw. Shadelight had been Stormstars deputy for only a few moons, but to them it felt like an eternity. The sisters only really ever had each other to depend upon.

Stormstar layed down in a ray of sun to relax in the last of the days heat. Shadelight wasn't tired however and continued prowling around the area, searching for more prey. She accidentally stumbled upon a fox den. There were three new born pups inside, and their enraged mother. The vixen exploded from the den in a frenzy, her long snout was snapping wildly at anything it get reach. Her white fangs glistened as her red tail thrashed around. Shadelight turned to run and the vixen latched onto the deputies hind leg. Shadelight let out a wail of pain and terror as the fox began to drag her into the den. Stormstar heard the fight and came running after her sister.

Stormstar attacked the fox without mercy, digging her claws into every inch of its exposed flesh. Her only thought was to protect her sister, to keep her promise. But the mother fox was fighting for her cubs too. Stormstar managed to help Shadelight scrambled into a tree despite her leg wound. Stormstar drove away the fox, only to die from all the wounds she received to her stomach. She bled out in a matter of minutes. As she lost her third life she vaguely remembered Brokenflame saying she died from a fox attack.

_Four: _This was Skywatchers life, a life of perseverance. Stormstar thought she was already strong enough to persevere through anything, she was wrong. She recalled how a cat from her own clan plotted her downfall after learning of her crimes. She recalled Pebblestep returning from her exile to exact revenge. Stormstar was taken by surprise, she was unprepared for the attack. She knew she was stronger than Pebblestep, but she underestimated the strength that could come from the thirst for vengeance. Pebblestep claimed only one life before backing out and fleeing. When Stormstar awoke she tracked down the former Ravenclan deputy. She recalled Pebblesteps gray fur being stained with crimson as she slit her throat.

Stormstars blue eyes widened as she heard something. Something from _outside. _It was Shadelight, she could make out her sisters pleas from inside of this dream. _What was Shadelight saying? _Stormstar thought and focused on her sisters shouts. The words chilled her, Shadelight was begging for her to stay.

"It's too late," she sighed. "I am losing my last life."

The images caught Stormstars attention again and she focused on the scene where she lost her fifth life.

_Five: _Scarletpool had bestowed this life, she had given Stormstar a life even after Shadelight had killed the red furred queen. Scarletpool had given a life for hope...

But how could Stormstar have hope when all seemed lost? How could she see beyond her pain in the hopes of everything getting better? Stormstar lost hope, she lost sight of what truly mattered. In her own darkest hour she lost her fifth life, she wasted it, plunging into the frozen river in the dead of leaf bare with no one around to rescue her. The icy blast of the water had been enough to knock the air from her lungs, the strong current was enough to hold her under until her energy faded. In the last seconds before she lost her fifth life she realized that if she gave up she would be breaking her promise.

When she opened her eyes on the cold and muddy banks of the river she returned to the clan as though nothing had happened, she told not even her sister that she had lost a life. She only had one life left.

Shadelight's pleas were becoming more insistent. Stormstar looked at her paws with sadness.

"I'm sorry, this is goodbye." she murmured even though Shadelight couldn't hear her. Stormstar turned and face the images around her one more time to watch the loss of her final life.

_Six: _This was Petalclouds life, a life for love, the one she disregarded the most. Love was a weakness to her, something that would only weigh you down. What she felt for her sister wasn't entirely love, it was more like loyalty, protectiveness, but not love. Love was as useless to Stormstar as an ant was useless to a worm. Or so she thought. But in the end each one of her six lives was stripped away from her by a physical thing, something she wasn't strong enough to fight off. So that's why she was so surprised when she died of a broken heart.

The heart is a very powerful thing, Stormstar was ignorant to it. She had lost so much with so little to gain, when her mother Ashbreeze died because of her she died too.

Stormstar felt the world shift around her. The images vanished like a wisp of cloud floating into the air, suddenly the ground under her feet was solid, like earth. She could hear birds and wind rustling through trees in the distance. Familiar smells flooded her nose again. She could sense that it was night wherever she was, everything around her was still dark.

Rock stood before her.

"So now you know how you died." he stated dryly, as if it happened often. Stormstar bristled.

"Why am I here? Are you taking me to the dark forest?"

"I suppose things are still confusing t you, I guess I better tell you the whole truth now." he muttered. She flashed him a questioning stare and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"You really haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"Just _tell _me instead of asking pointless questions!" Stormstar snapped.

"This isn't your story Stormstar, it was never _your _story. It was always _hers." _Rock laughed. Stormstar froze in confusion before turning around to see what was behind her. She discovered a tiny silver kit cowering in her shadow.

"Silverkit?" she said in disbelief. Rock walked over to the kit a spoke to her, the younger version of Stormstar. The cat she was before the storm.

"Do you see what your destiny has in store for you, Silverkit?" Rock said softly too the kit. The kit shivered in horror as she saw what she was to become...Stormstar.

"You have a powerful destiny indeed Silverkit, but you must stay away from the darkness." Rock cautioned. Stormstar looked around in utter confusion, she caught sight of her paws and saw that they were fading. they were so see through she could make out the grass underpaw. She tried to scream but it got caught in her throat.

"You are going to disappear Stormstar, because you never actually existed. You are just a possibility for Silverkits future. A future that must be changed. So we are giving you a second chance at life, a chance to undo your errors. You will return to Silverkits body with all these memories and you will redo your life's course. You're actually lucky. You don't know how many cats wish for a second chance at life." Rock explained. She found her voice enough to ask a question.

"Why am I getting a second chance at life? Lots of cats before me have screwed up even worse and they just get sent to the dark forest. So why me?" She demanded. Rock smiled.

"Well you've earned it! Unknowingly you saved all of the three clans, but then you also almost destroyed them too." Rock exclaimed.

"How?" Stormstar choked out.

"Shadelight." Rock whispered.

"The vow you made to your mother so many moons ago. You _swore_ to protect Shadelight. And you did. She almost died countless times but you protected her." Rock stated calmly. She struggled but was eventually able to ask her last question before she vanished completely.

"Why is Shadelight important?" Stormstar rasped. Rock sighed but owed her this answer.

"Because she killed Larkflight. You never realized it but Larkflight was plotting with the oh so docile Cedarclan to destroy _everything._ Shadelight stopped him before it was too late. And without you Shadelight wouldn't have been able to stop him." Rock answered before fading from her vision. She understood it was actually her that was fading but it didn't feel that way. The nothingness crawled up around her neck, slowly taking her with it. She managed a single thought before she vanished, like a little flame blowing out.

_The ending of one story is just the beginning of another. And my story is drawing to a close._

**The End...?**


	15. Chapter 15

"What is your name?" a strong and firm voice asked her, it sounded very familiar to her ears however she couldn't place where she had heard it before. The cat sounded authoritative and stern, but his voice was gentle. She cocked her head to the side and ignored the question she had been asked, she simply contemplated who this cat could be. Her blue eyes swept across the Ravenclan camp, taking in the high tree and the dens crafted in fallen logs and holly bushes. White stones surrounded everything, forming a rock barricade. Clever entrances and exits could be picked out however. A strange feeling of déjà vu crawled over her skin, goose bumps raising the silver hairs along her pelt. Then it hit her, everything came rushing back into her mind like a tidal wave sweeping out over the Seaclan beaches. All her past life, all of Stormstars life, filled every crevice of her being.

The hatred.

The fear.

The ambition.

The determination.

The promise.

She closed her eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the persistent pressure of the memories.

"I'm just a kit, I've just been taken in by Ravenclan, there was a storm, my mother is gone." Silverkit whispered under her breath, trying to make sense of the muddled mess of her memories and Stormstars.

"What is your name?" the voice asked again, Silverkits eyes opened tenderly, afraid of what she might see. A pare of amber eyes looked down at her imploringly in a face of midnight colored fur. Something clicked in her head, she placed a name on the cat. _Nightstar. _

She looked at him and realized the question he asked was the question that would decide her fate forever, would it be a path of good or evil? Stormstar was a path of darkness and a blood thirst for power. Silverkit was a path unknown. She gulped inwardly before replying, her knees felt like they might buckle under the stress.

"My name...is Silverkit." she breathed at last. Welcoming cheers filled the camp and Silverkit peeked over her shoulder at her sister Shadekit. She was smiling with content, everything seemed perfect.

Then the realization came. If Silverkit didn't choose the path of darkness and power then Shadekit would never murder Larkflight, and when the time came Larkflight would betray the clans and they would crumble.

"Rock you better have a plan." Silverkit muttered and scooted closer to her sister protectively. Shadekit looked enthralled with the attention she was receiving under the gazes of Ravenclan warriors. Silverkit looked at Nightstar, Stormstars memories invaded her mind again and she grasped faintly at the fact that he was her father. She looked away quickly, but she could feel Nightstars gaze on her long after her and her sister went to the medicine cat den for sleeping herbs.

* * *

"Hey hedgehog, move over! Some of us are actually trying to run here!" Larkpaw teased Shadepaw relentlessly, using a despicable pet name like hedgehog. This was the moment when Silverpaw became a hero in her sister's eyes. She needed to flay Larkpaw. Her claws slowly slid out of her paws, digging into the ground, waiting to tear into Larkpaws smug expression. But she stopped herself before she attacked him.

_There has to be another way…_ she silently pleaded, not wanting to return to the life Stormstar had chosen. Would she ever be able to escape the shadow she had created for herself? Determination to prove Rock wrong seeped into her heart.

"I won't become Stormstar, I won't chose that path." she declared softly, but she wasn't about to break her promise to Shadepaw either. A thought so incredibly stupid came to mind that she decided it might just work.

"Oh don't mind us Larkpaw." she said sweetly, feigning innocence. Larkpaw quirked an eyebrow suspiciously and slowly started jogging away. But just like she suspected he stopped behind a bush to eavesdrop. Silverpaw whispered quite loudly to her sister. The whole conversation was devised for Larkpaw to hear.

"That silly tom thinks he's gonna win the race!" She mock exclaimed, thinking from Stormstars memories back to apprenticeship when everyone had to compete in a race to the tallest tree in the forest. Shadepaw eagerly waited for her sisters "plan."

"I know a short cut that'll get us there twice as quickly." Silverpaw boasted, she could see Larkpaw twitch with annoyance from the bushes. Shadepaw and Silverpaw then set off on the shorter trail. Larkpaw tagged behind, just out of her view, like a shadow dancing just behind her vision. Twently fox lengths before the finish line Larkpaw tried to sprint ahead with a gloating laugh to steal the victory. Silverpaw stepped in front of him and threw him off his paws.

"Gah!" Larkpaw exclaimed as the wind got knocked out of him when he went tumbling to the ground.

"So you followed us!" Silverpaw said, trying to sound angry and disbelieving. She tried to fight back laughter, Larkpaw didn't even notice the beetle stuck to his forehead from when he face planted. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"I suppose now that you know our secret you'll have to join the clan." She proclaimed disapprovingly.

"I'm already apart of Ravenclan!" Larkpaw protested, lashing his black tail.

"Pfffttt. Not _that_ clan. The secret clan." she whispered under her breath for effect. Her blue eyes darkened mysteriously. Larkpaw got visibly more interested.

"Silverclan." Shadepaw explained in a hushed tone. Silverpaw smiled at her approvingly, she caught on quick.

"Silverclan is _our_ clan and we complete secret missions and stuff. Do you want to join?" She asked nervously, if befriending him didn't work then there was only one other option to stopping him from betraying Ravenclan. And it wasn't a good option.

Larkpaw didn't hesitate before replying with an immediate yes.

They finished the race and came in last to Frogpaw and Birchpaw but they didn't care. They were having too much fun with Silverclan. In her other life she never saw the other side the side where he could be friendly and humorous. The side Silverpaw and Shadepaw had killed. That night she slept soundly in the apprentice den only to be woken by Larkpaw.

"Silverpaw." He whispered. She looked up at him to find Frogpaw and Birchpaw hovering over her.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked them to join Silverclan as well." He explained excitedly.

"Sure, what are their roles?" She asked with a yawn.

"They are both warriors with me." Larkpaw said.

"We need a medicine cat." Silverpaw reasoned.

"I'll be one." Shadepaw volunteered. Another one of Stormstars memories resurfaced, they had just been made warriors. Shadelight had commented about how she had once wanted to be a medicine cat.

"But you're my deputy!" Silverpaw protested, not wanting Shadepaw to leave her.

"I can be deputy!" Larkpaw volunteered. Silverpaw nodded tersely, settling the matter. The rest of the night none of them slept a wink. They enacted all sorts of games and quests. Silverpaw had never had so much fun in her life. And she noticed Larkpaw looking at Shadepaw several times with warmth. She couldn't figure him out.

* * *

"Shadepaw, if you can't keep up with the other apprentices you aren't going to be made a warrior!" Lilytail scolded Shadepaw, her gold and violet eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment. Silverpaw's brow furrowed in thought, obviously she couldn't kill Lilytail off like Stormstar had done last time. She looked to her Silverclan friends. They were all glaring at Lilytail as well. Clearly when you pick on a member of the clan it doesn't fly.

"How is she supposed to keep up with us when you never actually train her! You always have her on tic duty or bedding patrol!" Larkpaw shouted. Lilytail seemed taken aback by the outburst and tromped off with a huff.

_Always one to avoid an actual confrontation, _Silverpaw thought with annoyance. Mentoring wasn't something suited to Lilytail's personality.

"As leader of Silverclan I declare it our mission to train our fellow warrior/medicine cat so she can earn her name with us!" Silverpaw proclaimed. The other apprentices cheered.

For the next few moons they all trained ferociously and finally the day came when they would receive their names. Everyone was confident Shadepaw would receive her name too and everything would go according to plan. However Lilytail never got over their fierce protection of Shadepaw, it irked her somehow. And when Nightstar asked if she was ready, which she was, Lilytail still said she wasn't fit to be a warrior. All of the Silverclan apprentices were frozen speechless. Nightstar cleared his throat, unsure of how to react. Everyone had seen Shadepaw collect three squirrels for her assessment. A heaping amount! But in the end it was the mentor's decision…or was it?

"If Shadepaw won't be a warrior then neither will I!" Silverpaw declared, just like last time. Only this time she wasn't alone. One by one each and every apprentice refused their name in honor of Shadepaw.

"Well that's an issue if we have no warriors." Nightstar began. Silverpaw waited nervously for his speech.

"So I myself declare Shadepaw worthy of the title of warrior. I revoke Lilytail of her mentor status and place Shadepaw, however briefly, under my training. And _I_ say she is indeed fit to be a warrior!" Nightstar shouted. Then he faced the other apprentices.

"The bravery I see in this group of young cats is remarkable, your claws are strong. Your friendship is stronger." Nightstar commended.

"I have two more names to present. Silverpaw refused her title even before she got it. That was very noble." he said, Lilytail was seething in the crowd and promptly exited the camp. No one tried to stop her. However Silverpaw knew she would be back. She wasn't evil, she was just difficult. The path of a mentor wasn't a path well chosen for her, she lacked patience and understanding.

"Shadepaw, please step forward!" Nightstar commanded. Silverpaw's sister bounded forward.

"You have trained hard to learn the noble ways of the warrior code. With Starclan as my witness I commend you to a warrior in your turn. In honor of your one shaded eye and one light eye I name you Shadelight. Never lose your determination and energy." Nightstar announced. Shadelight licked his shoulder and then it was Silverpaws turn.

"Silverpaw, you are a cat of many things and you have many traits. However I have a name that suits you better than any other. From this moment on you will be known as Silverstorm in remembrance of the storm that brought you here." Nightstar declared. He rested his black chin on her muzzle and she licked his shoulder. Before they drew apart she whispered, "I have to see my mother again."

The clan was oblivious to Nightstar's stony expression as they cheered their names.

"Birchleaf! Frogsplash! Larkflight! Shadelight! Silverstorm!" They chorused. Silverstorm smiled at her name. Nightstar was right, it suited her perfectly.

* * *

Seeing her mom alive and whole as Seaclans medicine cat was the best moment of her life. And also the worst. Ashbreeze _was_ happier being a medicine cat, and Silverstorm needed to stay in Ravenclanclan to keep an eye on Larkflight. Shadelight and Silverstorm spent the entire night talking with their mother, but when the suns first rays peaked up over the crest of the ocean they tearfully said their goodbye's and never looked back. Ashbreeze chose her path, and they chose theirs.

Despite Silverstorms knowledge of the future due to Stormstar, there were some thing she couldn't change. Honeykits mother still died in a Seaclan raid, and Scarlet and Felicity joined the clan.

But Silverstorm knew she could change the outcome of Scarletpools death. She would change it at all costs. Silverstorm never knew what had caused Shadelight to kill Scarletpool in the first place, but whatever had happened the first time around something changed. Scarletpool remained a loyal Ravenclan warrior and lived to see her daughters grow into proud cats..

Clan life progressed and in the end Shadelight never had to kill Larkflight. Instead she became his mate. Because of the simple act of kindness Silverstorm had shown him in their apprenticeship everything changed. Two kits were born to them. Their names were Ebonykit and Ivorykit, complete opposites of one another. But they did share one trait, their mothers eyes. They both had one light eye and one dark. Shadelight chose not to be a medicine cat and to remain on the course of a warrior for her love for Larkflight. Silverstorm knew when the time came she would have the most loyal deputy the clans had ever seen.

Silverstorm herself never had a mate but she became a mother to the clan. She seemed to have more experience in dealing with 'conflicting emotions' than others and was able to help solve many problems. She worked her way into power through actual accomplishments and when it was time she received her nine lives. The first six remained the same as they were back when she was Stormstar. But the three new ones were a surprise.

"Hi mom." she whispered as Ashbreeze approached her.

"Hi darling." She smiled. "With this life I give you a life of dreams. Without ambitions and hopes and dreams we are nothing. Always strive for something." She said gently and touched her nose to Silverstorms. She could feel a struggle inside of her, like she was trying to accomplish her own dream. The pain was excruciating still, it felt as if a badger was trying to rip her to ribbons. When her mother disappeared she was shocked to find Rock there to deliver her eighth life.

"I thought you said you didn't give lives." Silverstorm sniffed and gave the old cat a half smirk. Rock ignored her jibe and plowed on to delivering her life.

"I give you a life for time. Use it well, most of us don't get second chances." He said ominously. When he touched her nose she felt nothing. It was an absence of time. After Rock left she sat on starclans green grasses, awaiting her ninth life. When no one arrived she began to panic. Then a cat appeared out of thin air. She gasped in terror as Stormstar stood before her. The cat she could have been.

"Don't look so terrified, you are me after all. And I am you." Stormstar laughed, her laughed ended quickly though. And she continued speaking in a much more solemn tone.

"When I give you your ninth life I will disappear forever, all your memories of my past will vanish. You will only have your own experiences to guide you. So with this life I give you loyalty. Always remain true to your sister, our sister. She is our bright light at the end of the dark tunnel and you must never let her burn out. Keep her spark glowing strong. Keep her safe." Stormstar snarled. They never touched noses; instead she walked directly inside of Silverstorm, becoming a very fiber of her being. The cats of Starclan chanted her name.

"Silverstar! Silverstar!" They cheered, it looked like all of Starclan had gathered for her leadership ceremony. Silverstar looked around in confusion, she felt like a part of her mind had just been stripped away. She kept grasping for memories that weren't there anymore. She couldn't figure out what she had lost. A dying echo passed through her and all she said was, "I promise."

**The Beginning**


	16. Chapter 16 (authors note)

**Ello, time for the really long authors note! (yay). **

**If you don't like these blabbing things then go right ahead and skip through, you will be missed. But if you enjoy rambling nonsense then grab a seat, any seat, and make yourself comfortable. Here, have a cookie.**

**What? This is the internet you say? You can't sit down and eat here?**

**Well...this is awkward. **

**Ahem, I'll just get to the point now. _Thank you for reading._**

**You can't possibly begin to contemplate how much I mean this. Truly, all of your reviews and heartfelt comments mean the world to me. I cherish each and every one of my readers and their opinions. Believe me when I say that writing Stormstars Promise wasn't an easy task. a 30+ K story consumes a lot of time, and I wouldn't have had the courage to complete it without all of you. **

**A special thanks to my most loyal readers (seriously, you guys rock).**

**HappyGirl99: Ah, Happy Girl. The happiest and goofiest person in the known galaxy. And my best friend _outside _of the internet. (Shocker, life off the computer actually does exist). Your inside joke comments and input on my work has helped me to improve so much, your support and encouragement has inspired me to keep writing - and kill off characters hehe. Everyone, a big round of applause for HAPPY GIRL**

**Birdflame: You just make my day, you comment on almost every chapter and your private messages keep me entertained. You are one of my most loyal readers and I don't know where I'd be without your support. *sniffle.* By the way I still have a concussion form getting whacked in the head with a frying pan. *Meaningful stare.* Everyone, a big round of applause for BIRD FLAME**

**Amberstorm233: My first reviewer and reader. Honestly I am incredibly grateful that you stumbled across my work. Your reviews and encouragement have allowed me to be the best I can be. I love all of your stories too, and once I find the time I intend to read them all. Thank you so much for the countless reviews and hours you have spent pulling yourself through my stories. Everyone, a big round of applause for AMBER STORM**

**Whelp looks like I'm out of stuff to say so, yah. I guess this is it. Our adventure is finally over. *Cheering in the distance* **

**I love you guys!**

**-_BrizaMarii_**


End file.
